ONLY TIME
by Bloody Killer
Summary: Karena aku sudah berjanji akan membesarkannya. Aku menerimanya dengan tulus karena aku memang mencintainya. Karena itu adalah janji seumur hidup yang akan terus kupegang sampai kapan pun... Fic collab with Searaki Icchy. RnR pliss Minna?
1. Time 1

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Searaki Icchy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, semoga gak ngebosenin ^_^  
**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Only Time

.

.

_Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab semuanya_

.

.

"Apa kau mendengar suaraku, Rukia?"

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum ketika suara lemah kakak perempuan yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang putih di dalam suatu kamar rumah sakit. Ruangan sederhana yang selalu Rukia kunjungi selama masa persalinan kakaknya tengah berlangsung masih tetap sama seperti saat pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya.

Rukia mendekati ranjang tempat kakaknya, Hisana, terbaring. Memandang wajah yang sedang tersenyum pilu ketika matanya menangkap sosoknya yang berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan bayiku?" Hisana kembali bertanya.

"Sangat sehat. Kakak tak perlu khawatir," jawab Rukia berusaha menenangkan. Diremasnya pelan tangan Hisana, memberikan semua kehangatan kasih sayang miliknya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Luar biasa," Hisana tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak membuat adik kecilnya khawatir.

Rukia hanya membalas senyuman yang terlihat rapuh itu. Berusaha agar dirinya tidak menangis namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang terlihat jelas di wajah mungilnya.

Disinilah Hisana, terbaring lemah, tak tahu kapan waktunya hidup akan berhenti berdetak.

Disinilah Rukia, menunggu dan tetap menunggu, hanya bisa berharap lemah untuk kesembuhan kakaknya yang ia tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Salju perlahan turun melewati kaca jendela, menarik perhatian Rukia untuk kembali mendekat ke arahnya. Serpihan putih itu mulai berjatuhan turun, seperti serpihan air mata yang membeku.

Hisana mengamati punggung adiknya, memahami dengan sangat jelas betapa kuatnya Rukia mencoba menghadapi ini. Hal itu membuatnya menyadari seberapa besar kasih sayangnya terhadap Rukia, dan bagaimana hal seperti ini membuatnya tidak nyaman membayangkan dirinya akan meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri. Hisana meraih sebuah kotak terbungkus kertas kado berwarna ungu sesuai warna mata adiknya. Beberapa jam lagi hari akan berganti, hari kelahiran Rukia. Hisana tidak pernah melupakan hadiah untuk adiknya selama ini, sejak ia harus menggantikan figure seorang ibu untuk Rukia.

Saat ini, Hisana akan memberikan hadiah terakhir untuk adik kecilnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang mampu membuat bertahan dalam dunia fana ini.

"Rukia," dipanggilnya kembali Rukia. "Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Rukia mengamati sebuah kotak kecil yang terpajang indah di tangan ringkih Hisana. Dahinya mengernyit tidak mengerti kenapa di saat seperti ini Hisana malah memberinya hadiah. "Ini untuk apa, Kak?"

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu. _Happy sweet seventeen_." Hisana tersenyum.

Rukia tersentak, ia lupa bahwa besok sudah merupakan hari kelahirannya. Kalau saja dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kakaknya, mungkin Rukia dengan senang hati menanti hadiah apa kali ini yang Hisana berikan kepadanya.

Tapi, kesembuhan Hisana terlalu penting dibandingkan dengan sekotak hadiah. Kalau bisa Rukia ingin berharap hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya adalah sebuah keajaiban, kesembuhan Hisana.

Rukia meraih bungkusan berwarna ungu tersebut, membukanya secara hati-hati pita yang mengikat di tengahnya lalu membuka tutup kotak itu. Rukia melihat sebuah ponsel lipat dengan motif ungu muda dengan keypad berwarna putih yang kontras dengan warna sampul depannya.

Rukia menatap Hisana dengan pandangan bertanya. Hisana hanya bisa membalasnya dengan berkata. "Bukankah dulu kau selalu mengeluh karena tidak punya ponsel?"

"Aku tidak mengeluh, Kak," bantah Rukia tersipu. "Waktu itu aku hanya bilang ingin punya ponsel," ralatnya.

Hisana terkikik pelan. "Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengeluh?"

"Tentu saja tidak sama, mengeluh jauh beda dengan berharap."

Rona wajah Hisana sedikit berubah, tertawa membuatnya menjadi lebih sehat, meskipun hal ini tidak bertahan lama, tapi setidaknya Hisana ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbincang-bincang dengan Rukia. Dia ingin menikmati moment ini, berdua bersama adiknya, memberikan seluruh cintanya untuk Rukia.

Salju masih turun melintasi jendela kamar, menemani Rukia dan Hisana. Mereka mengobrol bersama, bersikap seakan-akan mereka masih akan tetap bersama seperti sedia kala. Setiap detik jarum jam yang berdenting sangat penting, Rukia tidak ingin menghabiskan tiap menitnya. Bersama dengan Hisana, dengan orang yang paling ia sayangi melebihi hidupnya, dengan Kakak yang selalu mengorbankan diri sendiri demi kebahagiaan dirinya.

"Mungkin egois bagiku jika memintamu hal ini, Rukia."

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengganggapnya egois, Kak. Aku akan mengabulkannya jika hal itu membuatmu senang," ucapnya tulus.

"Terima kasih." Hisana tersenyum mendengar penyataan tulus itu. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau mendengarkan permintaanku ini, Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, apapun itu aku tidak akan pernah menolaknya."

Hisana menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia, meremasnya sedikit agar adiknya tidak kaget ketika mendengar permintaannya. "Jika waktuku tiba, aku ingin kau menjaga bayiku, merawatnya seperti anak kandungmu sendiri, memberinya kasih sayang yang sama seperti aku menyayangimu."

Rukia langsung menggeleng keras, dia tidak suka dengan awal kalimat yang Hisana katakan. "Jangan bicara seperti orang sekarat, Kak."

"Tapi, aku memang orang sekarat, kan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

Hisana tersenyum samar. "Anggap dia seperti putri kandungmu sendiri, dia tidak perlu tahu siapa ibu kandungnya, cukup buat dia menjadi seseorang sepertimu."

Rukia kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, dia akan menjadi seorang pejuang tangguh sepertimu, Kak."

Hisana bahagia mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia ingin bayinya menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik daripada dirinya. Hisana ingin Rukia merawatnya, memberinya kasih sayang, memberinya perlindungan agar bayinya tidak perlu merasa kesusahan seperti dirinya dulu menghidupi Rukia. Memang hal ini permintaan yang sangat egois, apalagi Rukia baru saja menginjak usia 17 tahun, usia yang terbilang terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

Namun Hisana yakin Rukia akan menjadi ibu yang sangat baik bagi anaknya.

Tangannya ingin menyentuh wajah Rukia, membelainya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hisana akan merindukan sentuhan ini, dia akan merindukan suara Rukia, semuanya yang ada di dalam diri adiknya. "Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Rukia meraih tangan itu, lebih menekan ke wajahnya. "Tentu saja, kak."

Hisana lega mendengarnya. "Apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuknya? Aku ingin kau yang memberikan nama untuknya, Rukia."

Rukia teringat ketika dia berbicara berdua bersama Hisana tentang nama apa yang akan mereka berikan ketika mereka mempunyai anak. Obrolan itu terjadi beberapa bulan sebelum Hisana masuk rumah sakit. Mereka berbicara dengan penuh tawa, melontarkan beberapa nama konyol yang lucu, nama-nama unik yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh orang lain. Dan kala itu, Rukia teringat ada satu nama yang terpatri di hatinya ketika Hisana menyebutnya. Sebuah nama yang melambangkan sinar kemerahan mewakili semangat hidup mereka berdua.

Rukia tersenyum tulus, dia sudah memutuskan. "Akari," gumamnya pelan, mengejutkan kakaknya. "Dia akan menjadi cahaya kehidupan bagiku, dan juga untukmu, Kak."

"Akari, yah…" Hisana memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, membayangkan bagaimana anaknya tumbuh besar menjadi seorang gadis manis. Dia bisa merasakan ketika Akari tumbuh besar, dengan wajah lugu khas miliknya, menunggu seseorang untuk menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar, ia menangis karena tahu Hisana tidak akan ada di sana ketika Akari tumbuh besar.

Rukia mengusap air mata yang perlahan mengalir dari pelipis mata Hisana. Gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tidak juga menangis. Rukia tidak akan menambahkan beban Hisana, meskipun saat ini hatinya ingin sekali menjerit, Rukia tidak akan menunjukkannya, tidak di depan Kakaknya.

"Terima kasih Rukia," Hisana mencoba tersenyum, mencoba menghilangkan sisa air mata. "Aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Apa kau mau mengecek keadaan bayiku?" pintanya.

Rukia tidak ingin meninggalkan Hisana walau hanya semenit. Karena ia tahu ia bisa saja kehilangan Hisana kapanpun Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada sesuatu dalam suara Hisana yang membuatnya enggan untuk pergi, dan Hisana memahaminya.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar saja, mataku agak lelah karena menangis," jelasnya.

Rukia tidak mau pikiran buruk terus menguasainya. Dia tidak meninggalkan Hisana terlalu lama, Rukia masih akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Itu pasti.

Rukia beranjak dari kasur Hisana, "Aku akan membawa Akari kemari, istirahatlah."

Ketika Rukia beranjak untuk meraih gagang pintu kamar, langkahnya terhenti mendengar gumaman rendah Hisana. "Kau tahu bahwa aku selalu sayang padamu kan, Rukia?"

Akhirnya pertahanan diri Rukia runtuh, ia tak kuasa menahan air mata yang keluar dari bola matanya, mencemari sinar ungu yang berpendar. "Aku tahu…" tentu saja Rukia tahu, dia tidak akan hidup dalam kebahagiaan jika Hisana tidak menyayanginya sampai sekarang. Rukia tidak akan pernah menjadi Rukia yang sama jika saja Hisana tidak memberikannya kasih sayang secara utuh. "Aku juga sayang padamu…" tangisan Rukia semakin mengalir deras. "_Selalu…_"

Bibir Hisana menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, nafasnya yang berhembus lemah perlahan menghilang dari celah hidungnya, perutnya kini sudah tidak naik-turun, jantungnya sudah tidak lagi berdetak. Dia telah pergi.

Rukia tak kuasa untuk tidak berbalik menuju Hisana, melihat kakaknya terbaring tenang di atas ranjang. Wajahnya tak lagi menapakkan ekspresi. Hisana hanya tidur dalam keabadian.

Rukia berusaha untuk tidak lagi menangis. Dia sudah mengantisipasi ketika saat ini terjadi. Dia tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Kakaknya, seperti Hisana yang tak pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya. Rukia percaya mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, dalam kehidupan mereka yang baru, di mana mereka berdua hidup bahagia.

"Aku akan menjaga Akari. Aku akan membahagiakannya, aku janji." Rukia mengatakan itu bukan hanya karena permintaan Hisana, Rukia melakukannya demi hidupnya yang masih berjalan. Karena kematian bukanlah akhir dari kehidupan, seperti pepatah lama yang pernah Hisana katakan kepadanya, _"Ketika seseorang meninggalkan bumi, akan ada orang lain yang menggantikannya seperti bayi yang lahir dan menciptakan kehidupan baru."_

Akari-lah sekarang kehidupannya, menggantikan Hisana. Dan Rukia-lah yang akan menjaganya. Dalam hatinya Rukia bertekad, ia akan memegang sumpah itu sampai mati.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

_5 tahun kemudian_

.

Seorang gadis cilik berusia 5 tahun terlihat berlari menelurusi lorong apartemen yang berada di Karakura. Bocah mungil itu tertawa begitu senang karena dia tidak bisa dikejar oleh orang yang mengejarnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku, Rukia-chan~!" serunya senang. Suaranya bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Hei, panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Ibu'!" seru Rukia—yang kini tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang mandiri—tersengal-sengal.

Gadis kecil itu hanya tertawa kencang, masih sibuk berlari menjauh dari jangkauan Rukia. Rambut hitamnya bergelombang ketika berlari mengikuti arah, pipinya bulat menggemaskan. Dia senang menggoda Rukia dengan mengajaknya bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Rukia yang menjadi setannya. "Ayo, Ibu coba tangkap aku! Atau kalau tidak Ibu akan tetap jadi setannya!" serunya terkikik.

"Ayolah Akari! Berbaiklah sedikit denganku!" pinta Rukia kehabisan nafas. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia berlari mengejar gadis kecil itu, Akari, mengutuk pelan karena kaki kecil itu ternyata mempunyai kekuatan yang tak terduga.

"Akari, Ibu harus segera berangkat kerja." Rukia pun akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah aku mengaku kalah! Kau memang lebih pandai berlari dari Ibu!" serunya setengah hati.

Tentu saja Rukia tidak pernah serius ketika melawan anak kesayangannya. Meski baru menginjak umur 5 tahun, Akari mempunyai harga diri terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran seorang bocah dan tidak terlalu suka menerima kekalahan. Pernah suatu hari, ketika mereka bermain tebak-tebakan, Rukia selalu menjawab pertanyaan Akari dengan tepat dan akhirnya Akari menangis tanpa henti karena tidak terima dirinya kalah. Sejak saat itu, Rukia harus selalu tidak terlalu terlihat kuat di depan putri mungilnya karena ia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan nyaring Akari seharian. Rukia sempat berpikir, kira-kira sifat tidak mau kalah Akari datang dari siapa? Dirinya atau Hisana?

Rukia menarik lengan baju, melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, sudah waktunya dia untuk kembali ke tempat kerja. "Akari, Ibu harus berangkat kerja!" teriaknya memanggil. "Kemarilah dan beri Ibu ciuman, sayang!"

Akari muncul dari anak tangga, dengan cepat menghampiri Rukia. Rukia membungkuk untuk menerima ciuman selamat jalan dari Akari. "Hati-hati di jalan, Ibu~" ujarnya dengan suara cempreng khas miliknya. "Apa kau akan membelikanku Taiyaki saat pulang nanti?"

Rukia mengacak pelan rambut putrinya. "Ibu akan membelikannya jika hari ini kau bersikap baik bersama Shirayuki-_baasan_," ucapnya.

Akari mengangguk, lalu nyengir ala kuda. "Tentu saja! Aku janji akan jadi anak yang baik!"

Rukia menghela nafas lega. Bayi yang dulu ia rawat dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Akari seperti jelmaan Hisana ketika muda, kemiripan itu semakin kontras saat warna matanya terlihat seperti warna mata Hisana. Sinar kelabu itu sangat mirip dengan almarhum Kakaknya, hanya saja Akari terlalu ceria dan bersemangat dibandingkan Hisana yang lebih keibuan.

Dicubitnya dengan gemas pipi Akari, "Jangan terlalu merepotkan bibi Shirayuki, yah Akari," pesannya sebelum ia berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi. Akari melambaikan kedua tangannya mengiringi kepergian Rukia. Kantor tempatnya bekerja tidak jauh dari apartemennya,karena itu ketika istirahat siang hadir, Rukia lebih suka pulang ke rumah dan makan bersama Akari. Jika masih ada waktu Rukia akan bermain sebentar dengan gadis kecil itu.

Cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu dingin seperti biasa. Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Hisana. Hari ini, tanggal 13 januari, beberapa jam lagi merupakan waktu yang sama ketika Kakaknya menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kali. Hari yang selalu Rukia kenang sebagai awal kelahiran Akari. Awal kehidupan baru yang Rukia hadapi.

Meskipun Akari lahir tanggal 13, Rukia selalu menganggap bayi mungil itu lahir di hari yang sama dengan hari kelahirannya, 14 Januari. Karena ketika ia mendapatkan Akari, hanya terpaut beberapa menit sebelum hari kelahirannya. Sejak saat itu, Rukia selalu menganggap hari ulang tahun Akari sama seperti ulang tahunnya. Dia yakin Hisana tidak akan keberatan dengan keputusannya. Lagipula Rukia tidak ingin merayakan kebahagiaan di hari yang sama ketika Kakaknya menutup mata, rasanya tidak akan begitu nyaman untuk dirayakan.

Diraihnya sebuah ponsel ungu muda yang dulu Hisana berikan kepadanya. Rupanya sejak ia mempunyai ponsel untuk pertama kalinya 5 tahun lalu, Rukia tidak pernah menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ponsel berwarna violet itu tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman Rukia dan untungnya sampai sekarang tidak pernah ada kerusakan yang serius. Rukia tidak peduli meskipun tekhnologi kini semakin canggih dengan kehadiran ponsel-ponsel terbaru, dia tetap memilih ponsel kesayangannya. Rukia akan terus menggunakannya sampai ponsel itu berhenti menyala, karena baginya itu adalah merupakan benda penghubungnya dengan Hisana. Bahkan Rukia tidak pernah mengganti gambar depan ponselnya, sebuah foto dirinya dengan Hisana yang sedang tersenyum lucu di depan kamera. Ponsel inilah harta karunnya, lebih berharga daripada uang sekalipun. Ya, Rukia sudah memutuskannya.

Terlalu terlena oleh kenangan masa lalu, Rukia tidak menyadari seorang bocah menubruknya. Dengan sukses bokongnya mendarat di aspal, ponsel ungunya terjatuh tepat di samping tubuhnya. "Aduh…" rintihnya sambil menggosok bagian yang sakit.

"Maafkan aku!" seru bocah lelaki itu, usianya kira-kira lebih tua 5 tahun dari Akari.

Rukia langsung iba ketika mengira bocah itu membantunya berdiri. "Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya khawatir, namun bocah itu langsung lari tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Rukia ketika ia menyadari bahwa ponsel ungu yang jatuh karena tubrukan itu ternyata sudah berada di dalam genggaman bocah yang menubruknya. Tanpa hitungan menit, Rukia langsung melesat mengejar pencuri itu.

"Hei, tunggu dulu kau!" dengan sekuat tenaga Rukia berteriak meminta tolong kepada siapa saja yang mendengarkan teriakannya. Dia harus mendapatkan ponsel itu kembali. Tidak! Itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Rukia bahkan rela jika harus menebusnya dengan uang yang lebih banyak dari harga ponsel itu sendiri jika itu bisa membuat ponselnya kembali ke tangannya.

Bocah kecil itu berlari seperti Akari, tidak, larinya bahkan jauh lebih cepat. Rukia sampai harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra agar bisa mengejarnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah demi mendapatkan miliknya kembali.

"Berhenti kau bocah!" teriaknya kembali melengking. Rukia tidak menyadari kalau bocah itu membawanya mengitari gang-gang kecil, berputar dan berbelok ke tempat terpencil yang Rukia tidak pernah tahu kalau tempat itu ada. Dia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa pengejarannya malah membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah didatangi oleh siapapun—kecuali penghuni daerah tersebut.

Rukia tahu tempat ini, itu menyadarkannya dari pengejaran bocah pencuri yang sudah melesat maju menghilang dari balik celah gang. Tentu saja dia tahu di mana dia sekarang, tempat ini sesuai dengan rumor yang sering ia dengar dari rekan kerjanya.

"_Apa kau tahu? Di sebelah timur Karakura ada sebuah daerah yang katanya dihuni oleh orang-orang menengah bawah yang kebanyakan adalah komplotan penjahat. Para pencuri, penculik, atau pemerkosa yang sering meresahkan warga sekitar semuanya tinggal di daerah itu. Nama daerah itu…_"

"Rukongai…" bisik Rukia lirih.

Terlalu fokus mengejar pencuri malah membawa menuju jurangnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar tubuh Rukia gemetar, ia tahu bagaimana reputasi daerah itu. Bahkan polisi pun enggan masuk kemari, sanggupkah Rukia memasukinya? Sanggupkah Rukia merelakan ponsel miliknya?

_Tidak! Itu adalah pemberian Kakak! Ponsel itu lebih penting, jauh lebih penting! _Batik Rukia berteriak, menyemangatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ponsel itu sangat berarti untuknya. Rukia tidak akan takut hanya karena memasuki daerah berbahaya itu, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dari orang-orang jahat. Setelah mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya, Rukia akan keluar dari sana.

Rencana sudah disusun, Rukia pun melangkah maju dengan harapan. Yang sayangnya, harapan itu hanya bertahan kurang dari 5 menit. Baru saja Rukia melangkah masuk, dia sudah dicegat oleh dua pria yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu pria dengan suara kasar, menciutkan keberanian Rukia. Pria tinggi itu berambut merah seperti nanas dengan tato yang melingkari hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Sorot mata pria itu mengancam sekaligus penasaran ketika memperhatikan Rukia dari ujung kaki hingga atas kepala.

Bibir Rukia tidak berani membuka karena disudutkan oleh dua pria jangkung yang tidak tahu sedang memikirkan apa untuk nasibnya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia menjawab. "A-aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali ponselku yang diambil oleh salah satu orang yang tinggal di sini," jelasnya.

Pria berambut merah itu melirik ke arah temannya yang masih memelototi Rukia. Pria berambut biru jabrik itu menggeram tak terima oleh pernyataan Rukia. "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau salah satu penduduk kami mengambil ponselmu?"

Rukia tidak akan bergeming hanya karena didesak seperti ini. Dia akan terus maju sampai miliknya kembali. "Aku tidak tahu bocah itu tinggal di sini atau tidak, tapi aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau dia lari kemari," jelasnya.

"Kami tidak melihat siapapun yang masuk kemari," kata pria berambut merah. "Lebih baik kau segera keluar sebelum kau menyesal dengan apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu," ancamnya.

Rukia hampir bergidik mendengar ancaman yang kedengarannya tidak bercanda. Kalau saja ponsel itu bukan pemberian dari Hisana, dan bukan merupakan benda terakhir yang Hisana berikan padanya, mungkin Rukia akan dengan senang hati merelakannya.

Tapi, tidak! Rukia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari orang yang mengambil ponselku. Setelah dia ditemukan aku akan dengan senang hati pergi dari tempat menyeramkan ini."

Jelas dua pria bertubuh tinggi kekar itu tak senang dengan penyataan Rukia. Namun, dalam diam mereka mengagumi bahwa ada seorang gadis mungil yang kekuatannya tidak sepadan dengan mereka berdua berani menentang mereka.

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, sepertinya mengirimkan telepati dengan lirikan mata, dan beberapa saat setelah itu tanpa basa-basi mereka mengangkat Rukia.

Kaget sekaligus takut dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kemudian, Rukia pun meronta sekuat tenaga. "Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Genggaman tangan kedua pria yang mengangkatnya mengencang. Pria berambut biru mendesis pelan. "Diam kalau masih mau selamat, perempuan!"

Rukia pun bungkam. Dia tidak pernah dibentak oleh seseorang seumur hidupnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat tidak tahu Rukia mau dibawa ke mana oleh dua pria itu. Mereka hanya berjalan lurus, tidak ada belok-belok ke jalan yang sempit, hanya lurus, mengikuti jalan panjang yang membentang menuju sebuah mansion besar yang tertutup rumah-rumah kumuh.

Rukia mengernyit heran, di dalam daerah yang terbilang sunyi dan dipadati oleh orang-orang bawah, bagaimana bisa sebuah mansion berdiri megah di sana? Tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh sekaligus masih berharap bahwa ponselnya akan kembali, Rukia berdoa dalam hati semoga Tuhan masih mau melindunginya.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

Mata Rukia melebar ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang. Mansion itu ternyata jauh lebih besar dan lebih indah dari yang Rukia bayangkan. Beberapa meter setelah ia memasuki sederetan rumah-rumah kumuh dan orang-orang yang terbilang sangat memprihatinkan, ia mendapati diri terpesona oleh keanggunan sebuah mansion megah yang berdiri di antara kerumunan rumah-rumah kumuh di daerah Rukongai.

Dahi Rukia kembali mengernyit. Kira-kira siapa yang menghuni mansion indah ini? Pikirannya terus melayang meninggalkan tubuhnya, bahkan tidak melawan saat kedua pemuda itu menggiringnya masuk melintasi taman-taman indah dengan campuran berbagai macam jenis bunga. Ada bunga daisy, bunga poppy, bunga mawar, bahkan sampai lily putih yang merupakan bunga kesukaan Rukia.

Setibanya di dalam mansion, Rukia lebih tercengang lagi. Mansion ini lebih pantas menjadi kediaman Kaisar dibandingkan kediaman para penjahat. Rukia disuguhkan sebuah bola lampu kristal yang tergantung di atasnya dengan langit-langit luas dengan ukiran gaya yunani kuno. Perabotan di sana pun tak kalah dengan barang-barang antik yang selalu ia lihat di museum Karakura. Tidak, Rukia yakin ia pernah melihat hampir semua barang-barang antik itu di museum!

_Oh ya, aku kan sedang ada di rumah penjahat…_ batinnya mendesah. Sudah pasti itu barang curian. Kalau bukan, apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan barang-barang itu berada di sini?

Rukia masih tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berjalan sendiri. Dua pria itu masih mengangkatnya menuju lantai 2, mereka pun berbelok ke sisi kanan mansion, membuka sebuah pintu besar yang sepertinya merupakan sebuah ruang kerja.

Rukia harus menutup matanya karena dari pintu berkayu mahoni tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Begitu silaunya sampai wanita itu tidak berani membuka matanya.

"Siapa perempuan itu?"

Rukia mendengar suara asing. Yang pasti bukan dua pria yang mengangkatnya yang berbicara. Wanita itu berasumsi bahwa ada pria yang sedang berada di ruang tersebut.

"Dia orang Karakura," sahut suara pria berambut merah. "Sepertinya dia tidak mau pergi sebelum ponselnya ditemukan," sambungnya.

"Ponsel?" ulang pria itu, lalu ada jeda sebelum ia kembali berkata. "Mungkinkah ponsel yang baru kau berikan ini adalah milik perempuan itu?"

Rukia tidak tahu dengan siapa pria itu bertanya, tapi sepertinya ponsel yang pria itu maksud adalah ponsel miliknya. Semoga saja miliknya. Perlahan Rukia membuka kedua matanya, berusaha memfokuskan arah pandangan. Perlahan muncul sebuah gambar ruangan itu, cahaya sudah tidak lagi membutakan matanya.

Matanya menangkap seorang pria berambut sangat nyentrik, jauh lebih nyentrik dari cahaya yang tadi menyilaukannya. Pria itu duduk di kursi kerja, memunggungi Rukia dan kedua pria di sampingnya. Di samping pria yang sedang duduk itu ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang Rukia kenali sebagai pencuri ponselnya.

"Kau!" Rukia hampir saja berlari menghampiri bocah itu, ingin sekali memarahinya karena sudah melakukan perbuatan yang seharusnya tidak boleh bocah itu lakukan. Kalau saja kedua pria yang masih di sampingnya ini tidak menahannya…

Bocah itu terlihat ketakutan saat melihat Rukia, kaget karena perempuan itu berhasil menemukannya. Tindakan yang sangat nekat memang, namun Rukia tidak akan mundur begitu saja.

"Itu dia, Ichigo!" seru bocah itu sambil menunjuk Rukia. "Dia perempuan yang mengejarku!"

Apa-apaan? Kenapa Rukia merasa dirinya yang menjadi penjahat di sini?

Pria bernama Ichigo itu memutar kursi, kini Rukia bisa melihat sosoknya. Sial, pria itu sangat tampan (kalau saja bukan orang jahat, mungkin Rukia akan tertarik padanya), tubuhnya begitu bidang dengan setelan baju serba hitam. Warna matanya cokelat terang, sesuai dengan rambut orangenya. Sayang, pria itu memiliki kerutan permanen di dahinya.

Ichigo mengamati Rukia dari atas sampai bawah, persis seperti yang dilakukan kedua pria sebelumnya. Setelah puas mengamati, dia melirik ke pemuda berambut merah.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari, Renji?" tanya pria itu.

Renji—pria berambut merah—menjawab, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, dia tidak akan mau keluar sebelum ponselnya kembali."

Ichigo kembali mengamati ponsel berwarna ungu muda itu di tangannya. Memperhatikannya dengan rinci, apa yang menyebabkan perempuan mungil itu sampai mau membahayakan nyawanya hanya demi seonggok ponsel tua ini?

Rukia tidak tahan untuk berada di sini lebih lama lagi, dia harus bisa mendapatkan kembali ponselnya. Setelah itu mungkin dia akan menghubungi polisi untuk memberikan keluhan tentang keamanan Karakura, mungkin saja mereka akan menangkap para penjahat yang berkeliaran di sini.

"Aku hanya ingin ponselku kembali," kata Rukia pelan.

Ichigo menatap lurus Rukia. Mencermati dengan lebih teliti. Pandangannya seakan menembus langsung, seperti menelanjangi tubuh Rukia yang terbalutkan kain. Pria itu mengamatinya seperti berusaha sedang membaca pikirannya saat ini.

Pria itu tersenyum. Tidak, dia menyeringai. "Untuk apa aku mengembalikan ponsel ini kepadamu, nona?" tanyanya dengan pandangan bingung, "Ponsel ini sudah berada di tanganku. Bukankah itu artinya ponsel ini sudah menjadi milikku?"

Rukia terkesiap. "Sejak kapan ponsel itu jadi milikmu, sialan!" makinya gusar.

Ichigo memuji keberanian Rukia. Wanita itu memakinya dengan penuh perasaan. "Sejak ponsel ini berada di tanganku, ponsel ini telah menjadi milikku. Seharusnya kau jaga bicaramu, perempuan."

Walaupun Rukia masih takut dan gemetar, tetapi ia masih akan terus memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dia tahu tidak akan mudah membujuk penjahat untuk memberikan kembali ponselnya, dia harus bernegosiasi dengan pria itu.

"Aku akan membayar harga ponsel itu, kau boleh mengambil seluruh uangku, bahkan seluruh tabunganku kalau perlu, aku hanya ingin ponselku kembali," ujarnya lemah, nadanya penuh dengan permohonan. "Kumohon…"

Ichigo mengamati dengan lurus. Wanita ini begitu ngotot ponselnya kembali, membuatnya penasaran sebenarnya ada apa dengan ponsel ini sampai wanita itu rela memberikan seluruh uangnya.

"Memangnya apa makna ponsel ini untukmu, perempuan? Bukankah ponsel ini sudah terlalu tua dan sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman? Kau bisa membeli ponsel yang baru yang lebih canggih daripada ponsel butut ini," kata Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat sekilas cahaya redup yang terpancar di mata Rukia. "Ponsel itu adalah hadiah dari Kakakku sebelum dia meninggal. Ponsel itu adalah segalanya untukku," katanya sedih. Rukia sudah tidak peduli jika ia menangis di depan orang-orang tidak beradab ini.

Ichigo tidak membalas, ia hanya menoleh ke arah bocah, mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Apakah kau sudah minta maaf kepada Kakak ini sebelum kau mengambil ponselnya?" tanyanya lembut.

Bocah itu mengangguk singkat. Ichigo kembali mengacak rambutnya, "Sekarang pulanglah ke rumah, Ibumu pasti khawatir," katanya begitu perhatian, "dan jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, mengerti?" perintahnya itu membuat Rukia heran.

Bocah itu mengangguk singkat, lalu menghilang ketika pintu tertutup. Ichigo pun kembali menatap ke depan, memberikan perintah yang sama untuk kedua pria di sisi Rukia. "Kalian boleh keluar, aku bisa mengurus sendiri perempuan ini."

Renji dan pria berambut biru itu mengangguk kemudian ikut menghilang. Suasana mendadak hening seperti kuburan. Dia lebih baik diapit oleh dua orang tadi daripada ditinggal berdua dengan pria ini. Pria bernama Ichigo ini memang tidak mengancamnya, namun tatapannya ketika menatap Rukia memberinya kesan bahwa pria itu sanggup memakannya jika Rukia melakukan tindakan yang tidak disukainya. Tanpa sadar sekujur badan Rukia kembali gemetar, ia harus bisa membujuk pria itu mengembalikan ponselnya lalu keluar dari tempat ini.

"Ngg…" sial! Suara Rukia tercekat di kerongkongan. "Bi-bisakah kau mengembalikan ponselku? Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberikannya dengan mudah. Aku akan membayarnya jika itu yang kau minta," ucapnya yang disusul oleh tawa mencibir dari Ichigo. Rukia merengut bingung, apa kata-katanya tadi terdengar lucu? "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Rasanya uang saja tidak akan cukup untuk membayar ponsel tua ini," bibirnya kembali tersenyum sinis. "Ponsel ini sepertinya sangat penting bagimu, mungkin lebih berharga daripada nyawamu sendiri. Untuk itu, kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari ponsel ini, itulah syaratku jika kau ingin ponselmu kembali."

Rukia hampir saja menganga. Pria ini ternyata adalah seorang penjahat yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai belas kasihan! Seringai yang muncul dari celah bibir tipis pria itu begitu menyebalkan, apalagi setelah tahu seberapa besar harga ponsel itu di mata Rukia. Berengsek!

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya Rukia ketus. Dia harus terlihat kuat.

"Hmmm, biarkan aku berpikir…" Ichigo mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Matanya berputar untuk berpikir. Dia tersenyum saat sudah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sepertinya bermain-main sebentar dengan wanita mungil itu bukan hal yang buruk. Ichigo berdiri menghampiri wanita bertubuh mini di depannya. Dia tertegun ketika melihat warna mata ungu Rukia dari dekat, ternyata lebih cantik dan lebih bercahaya jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajah mungil milik Rukia, rasanya mungkin menggiurkan ketika pria itu menyentuhnya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Ichigo terangkat, ingin membelai wajah manis itu. Membuat Rukia mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Menyentuhmu," jawab Ichigo blak-blakan. "Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, dingin sekali~" Ichigo mendengus. Tidak tertarik untuk bermain-main lebih jauh. Bukan kebiasaannya untuk menggoda wanita, dan seperti wanita itu sendiri juga tidak ingin bermain-main dengannya. Oke, saatnya untuk kembali ke topik utama. "Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku untuk ponsel ini?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak. "Aku bisa membayarmu dengan uang. Berapa yang kau minta?"

"Kau punya berapa?"

Rukia kembali menghitung jumlah uang yang saat ini ia punya. Bulan ini pengeluarannya tidak terlalu besar jadi masih ada beberapa sisa uang yang Rukia simpan di tabungan. Sisa uang itu sebenarnya ingin Rukia pakai untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Akari dan dirinya, namun karena ada kejadian tak terduga seperti ini, seperti Rukia harus menabung untuk perayaan tahun depan. Tapi Rukia tidak bodoh dengan memberikan semua uangnya, dia perlu berbohong.

"Aku hanya punya 100.000…"

Hening…

"100.000? Apakah aku terlihat mau hanya dengan uang 100.000?"

Rukia merengut. "Memangnya aku anak orang kaya?"

"Apa orang tuamu tidak memberimu uang?"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal!" lagi-lagi Rukia menyadari kilau mata Ichigo berubah. Apakah dengan menyinggung orang tuanya akan membuat lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

Sepertinya tidak, karena Ichigo hanya bergumam, "Aku sedang memeras orang susah," desahnya menggeleng.

Melihat pria itu lengah, inilah kesempatan Rukia untuk merebut ponselnya dari tangan pria itu. Dengan gesit wanita itu menyikut pinggang yang ramping itu. Ternyata tidak ada salahnya belajar belajar diri, setidaknya hal itu berguna seperti sekarang.

Tercengang kaget karena serangan tiba-tiba, Ichigo tersungkur sambil memegang pinggang yang baru saja Rukia sikut. Pria itu merintih pelan karena serangan Rukia benar-benar kena tulangnya. Sialan, dia mana sangka ternyata perempuan ini akan menyerangnya.

Pelajaran yang harus Ichigo ingat: Jangan pernah menganggap enteng wanita yang sedang nekat.

Bangga dengan dirinya yang sanggup menjatuhkan pria tinggi itu, Rukia langsung merebut paksa ponselnya dari tangan Ichigo. Tanpa basa-basi ia melesat keluar, hatinya mencelos girang karena mansion ini untungnya sedang tidak dijaga oleh satu orang pun. Mungkin saat siang hari daerah itu sepi. Ini harus dimanfaatkan oleh Rukia sebaik-baiknya.

Dan benar saja, setiap langkahnya berlari, tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengejarnya. Dia terbebas! "Terima kasih, para Dewa!" serunya girang, berlari sekencang-kencang, sejauh-jauhnya dari daerah terkutuk. "Aku tidak akan melangkahkan kakiku lagi ke sana! Tidak akan pernah!" Teriaknya bersumpah.

Rukia tidak akan pernah mau terlibat dengan daerah menyeramkan itu. Dia akan berusaha lebih berhati-hati menjaga ponselnya agar tidak terjatuh lagi di tangan yang salah.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

Ichigo masih terbatuk-batuk berkat sikutan keras wanita mungil yang baru saja kabur dari tempatnya. Ini merupakan satu-satunya kejadian memalukan yang tidak akan pernah ia ceritakan kepada siapapun. Ichigo lebih baik babak belur dihajar ribuan orang daripada mengaku kalah oleh seorang wanita.

Rasa nyeri masih mengumpul di antara pinggangnya. "Sialan, dia menyikutnya keras sekali…" gumamnya kesal, dan semakin bertambah kesal karena perempuan itu juga berhasil merebut ponselnya. "Sialan!"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria berambut hitam, wajahnya begitu pucat, ia menatap Ichigo yang masih berlutut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo?" tanya pria itu tenang.

"Aku dihajar seorang wanita…" Ichigo ingin merobek mulutnya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya menjawab dengan kebenaran yang memalukan.

"Wanita yang tadi dibawa Renji dan Grimmjow?"

"Ya." Ichigo mulai bangkit, rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang. "Sudahlah, lupakan perempuan itu. Toh, aku tidak akan ketemu lagi." Entah kenapa nada dalam suara itu terdengar kecewa.

Kenapa dia malah penasaran dengan wanita yang berhasil mengalahkan dirinya dengan cara memalukan itu? Benar-benar… menyebalkan!

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

TBC

.

Icchy Note : Secuil kata dari saya : Selamat ... (ini aku ga tahu km publishnya pagi, siang, malem, subuh, hahaha nanti tulis aja sesuai kapan kmu publish/update) semuanya . Singkat kata, tiba2 aku pengen buat fic dengan tema seperti ini, mungkin idenya pasaran, tapi yah, kayaknya seru kalau dijadikan sebuah fic... Anyway, aku ajak Kin untuk bikin fic ini menjadi sebuah fic collab (karena memang sudah niatku), dan kebetulan Kin menerima, jadi ya akhirnya kita sepakat untuk buat fic ini... Lastly, Fic ini Icchy dedikasikan buat RK-Hime, karena Icchy ga bisa lanjutin Fic For You Only... so, this fic is for you... Dan buat semuanya yg menunggu Fic Icchy, maaf karena Icchy udah hapus semua fic yg masih on-going di FFn, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya di note FB... Enjoy this fic, oche~

Holaa minnaa ehehhe ini Kin...

hmm sebenernya saya mau publish ini sekalian ama fic saya, tapi ternyata saya gak dapet waktu yang tepat. mungkin baru malam ini atau besok saya bisa update sisa fic saya ehehehe...

yaph, memang sih agak borongan jadinya kalo saya ambil fic ini, tapi saya tertarik sama ceritanya eheheh jadi ya saya pengen banget bisa ikut bikin fic ini bareng senior yang udah lama di ffn eheheh... tapi yaa untuk chap pertama ini semuanya Icchy yang bikin eheheh

jadi, ada yang mau lanjutan? bolee review? eheheh...


	2. Time 2

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Searaki Icchy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, semoga gak ngebosenin ^_^  
**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mimpi buruk!

Rukia terus menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan marah sepanjang jalan menuju kantornya hari ini. Kenapa di hari yang menurutnya bagus ini malah terjadi masalah yang tidak bagus hah?!

Apa-apaan sih orang itu?

Seenaknya saja.

Tapi kali ini, Rukia sungguh ingin bersyukur sepuasnya. Setidaknya harta-nya tidak diambil. Akan sangat menyebalkan kalau sampai dia harus berurusan pada hal-hal tidak penting begitu. Apalagi, ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan orang-orang tadi. Sungguh menyebalkan. Argh! Kenapa juga Rukia harus bertemu dengan percuri cilik itu?

Dididik apa dia sama orang tuanya?

Rukia berharap Akari jauh dari jangkauan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san, ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu terlihat aneh."

Rukia kaget.

Astaga. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di meja resepsionis bukan?

Pekerjaannya memang sebagai resepsionis di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama di Jepang. Mendapatkan pekerjaan ini saja susahnya minta ampun. Tapi setidaknya sekarang Rukia sudah bisa mendapatkannya. Ini bekal untuknya dan Akari nanti hidup bersama. Dengan pekerjaan ini Rukia berharap bisa membesarkan Akari seperti keinginan almarhumah kakaknya dulu. Ya… membesarkannya seperti anak sendiri. Begitu, kan?

"Kuchiki-san?" panggil rekannya lagi.

"Ahh, maaf Hinamori-san. Ada yang sedang kupikirkan tadi. Maaf tidak menyimakmu," kata Rukia.

Hinamori Momo, teman satu meja resepsionis bersamanya. Gadis yang usianya sama dengan Rukia ini sudah sama-sama bekerja dengan Rukia selama satu tahun. Memang terbilang baru sih, tapi Rukia sudah berusaha selama ini. Makanya dia selalu bekerja dengan giat dan lebih baik. Jangan sampai masalah sepele seperti tadi merusak kepalanya.

"Aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya kau terlihat aneh saat bekerja. Ahh ya, kau sudah dengar belum hari ini?" tanya Hinamori antusias.

"Apa?" kini Rukia ikut penasaran.

"Direktur yang baru akan datang loh! Katanya dia masih muda dan tampan sekali!" ujar Hinamori dengan semangat menggebu.

"Oh ya?" balas Rukia biasa. Memang sih, sejak merawat Akari rasanya keinginan seperti melirik pria tampan mungkin, agak aneh untuk Rukia. Bagaimana bisa melirik kalau dia terus bersama Akari? Selama lima tahun Rukia merawat Akari, dia sama sekali tidak punya minat untuk mendapatkan sebuah hubungan. Melirik pria saja Rukia sudah malas, apalagi mencari kekasih? Lagipula apa yang akan dikatakan pria-pria tampan itu kalau mereka tahu Rukia punya anak? Meski bukan secara biologis.

"Kau tidak tertarik? Padahal semua karyawan di sini semua bersemangat sangat membicarakannya, hanya kau saja yang terlihat tidak antusias. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan pria tampan, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia agak kaget ketika dikatakan begitu. Astaga. Bukan begitu maksudnya.

"O-oh, sebenarnya aku tertarik. Sungguh aku tertarik. Hanya saja," Rukia berusaha menjelaskan, "aku kan belum melihat orangnya. Tidak mungkin selera setiap orang sama kan? Pasti berbeda. Mungkin menurut yang lain tampan, tapi belum tentu aku setuju dengan mereka?"

"Ahh ya kau benar. Selera orang berbeda," sahut Hinamori mengangguk setuju. Kemudian wajahnya mengerut karena teringat sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin sekali Hinamori tanyakan kepada Rukia. "Hmm, tapi kau jarang terlihat berkencan dengan seorang pria mana pun. Jalan-jalan juga kau tidak mau. Setelah bekerja kau langsung pulang. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia diam. Mungkin akan jadi hal aneh kalau dia pulang untuk merawat anak. Padahal dia masih berstatus single. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya dengan teman-teman kantornya. Meskipun Hinamori Momo adalah seorang pendengar yang baik dan pengertian dan selalu menceritakan tentang kehidupannya secara terbuka kepadanya. Sejak kepergian Hisana, Rukia terlalu sibuk mengurus Akari sampai ia lupa bahwa dirinya butuh seorang teman, seorang sahabat yang bersedia mendengarkan setiap keluhannya.

Hanya saja, Rukia lebih suka menjaga rahasianya sendiri. Dia tidak akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Hinamori. Rukia hanya mengizinkan wanita itu tahu tentang Rukia yang hidup sendiri setelah kematian Kakaknya.

"Aku tidak biasa keluar seperti itu. kau tahu kan kalau aku… orang rumahan hehehehe," kata Rukia agak canggung.

Yah sebagian benar. Rukia memang orang rumahan. Dia tidak terlalu suka keluar rumah untuk hal tidak penting. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Akari, melihat anak itu tumbuh. Rukia tidak mau melewatkan momen sedikitpun bersama Akari.

Hmm, Rukia jarang mendengar soal Direktur baru yang akan datang. Atau dia memang tidak pernah mendengarnya? Rasanya Rukia memang jauh dari soal gosip yang sedang beredar di kantor. Paling juga cuma Hinamori yang sering melaporkan segala sesuatu mengenai kantor pada Rukia.

Mungkin sebaiknya Rukia membaur ya supaya tidak dikira aneh lagi.

Huff… Rukia mendesah berat saat dengan terpaksa harus memutuskan bahwa dirinya harus bisa bergaul dan lebih sering terlibat di ruang lingkup kerjanya.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Jam kantor sudah berlalu 20 menit lalu. Hinamori sudah kembali ke loker pegawai untuk bersiap pulang. Rukia masih berkutat di meja resepsionis untuk menelaah beberapa hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum pulang. Setiap kali melihat tanggal keesokkan harinya selalu membuat Rukia tersenyum lebar. Pasti besok akan jadi hari paling indah seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Rukia kembali ke bagian loker dan bersiap pula untuk pulang. Mengambil mantel dan tas tangannya. Untungnya hari ini tidak begitu banyak hal yang melelahkan. Rukia bisa menghemat tenaganya untuk bermain bersama Akari. Pasti malaikat mungilnya itu sudah menunggunya untuk dijemput.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Baru saja keluar dari pintu kantor, tiba-tiba Hinamori berlarian ke arahnya dengan langkah kecil. Gadis bercepol itu begitu semangat menghampiri Rukia yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil begitu.

"Hinamori-san? Kupikir kau sudah pulang…" kata Rukia bingung.

"Memang. Tapi pegawai lain mengajak kita untuk minum dulu. Udara cukup dingin loh. Mereka mau karaoke juga. Pasti asyik kan?"

Gawat…!

"Tapi aku―" Rukia berusaha untuk menolak, namun usahanya berhenti karena salah satu teman kantornya langsung menyelanya.

"Kuchiki jarang ikut acara begini. Padahal kita selalu mengadakannya loh. Tapi sekalipun kau tidak pernah mau ikut. Ayolah. Memangnya apa sih asyiknya sendirian di cuaca dingin begini. Lebih baik ikut kami dan kita bersenang-senang. Ayo!" bujuk pegawai lain.

Astaga…

"Ta-tapi sungguh, aku tidak―" Rukia masih berusaha menolak. Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia.

"Yap, sudah diputuskan! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Hinamori sambil menarik paksa tangan Rukia untuk mengikutinya.

Bagaimana mau menolak kalau sudah dipaksa begini. Rekan-rekannya pasti akan menganggap aneh Rukia jika nanti dia kabur diam-diam. Memang sih dia jarang ikut begini. Pertama kali ikut waktu perkenalannya sebagai pegawai baru sebagai resepsionis kantornya. Dan itu dia harus wajib ikut karena itu adalah tradisi yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Itu pun Rukia hanya ikut sebentar karena waktu itu Akari sudah gelisah menunggunya dan menangis karena Rukia tak kunjung muncul.

Tapi bagaimana dengan ini…

Memang sih belum begitu malam.

Ya sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya Rukia ikut dengan mereka. Lagipula Rukia juga tidak enak dengan pegawai lain yang mau repot-repot mengajaknya. Apalagi sepertinya mereka sudah memesan ruangan. Rukia mendesah pasrah, Hinamori sukses menariknya agar tidak kemana-mana dan itu artinya tidak ada kesempatan bagi Rukia untuk kabur.

Mungkin dia akan terlambat menjemput malaikat kecilnya, dan sebaiknya dia mengirim pesan pada Shirayuki, wanita yang menjaga Akari selama Rukia bekerja. biasanya Rukia menitipkannya pada Shirayuki. Dan untungnya Akari cepat akrab dengan siapa saja. Makanya banyak orang yang menyukai Akari.

"Kuchiki-san, ayo masuk," ajak Hinamori setelah mereka tiba di depan gedung karaoke itu.

"Ahh ya, aku menyusul nanti. Aku harus kirim pesan dulu," kata Rukia.

"Hmm, kirim pesan? Pada siapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau mau kabur?" selidik Hinamori.

"Ehh? Tidak kok, hanya kirim pesan saja. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku janji!" kata Rukia bersungguh-sungguh.

Hinamori tertawa geli melihat Rukia yang kelihatan ketakutan tanpa sebab itu.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda Kuchiki-san. Baiklah, aku masuk duluan yah?" ujar Hinamori sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinamori sudah masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya mereka sudah memesan ruang yang besar. Katanya mereka mau bersenang-senang hari ini, dan itu pasti lama. Sebaiknya Rukia ikut biar ini mudah, nanti saat sudah beberapa jam dia akan menyelinap keluar. Kira-kira alasan apa yang harus Rukia katakan?

Sakit perut?

Itu terlalu konyol.

Setelah mengirim pesan pada Shirayuki, Rukia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Baiklah, dia akan masuk ke dalam. Toh ini hanya tempat karaoke saja kan?

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh brengsek! Aku cuma… kecolongan…"

Rukia agak kaget lagi mendengar suara seorang pria di ujung lorong. Selain remang-remang tempat ini memang menakutkan jika didatangi menjelang malam. Siang hari saja suasananya mengerikan. Apalagi mau malam? Tentulah lebih buruk dari rumah hantu.

Gawat. Rukia lupa menanyakan dimana ruangan mereka tadi. Ada begitu banyak ruangan dan semua ruangan itu sayup-sayup mengeluarkan bunyi. Mana berderet lagi. Apa mungkin di lantai atas? Apa gedung ini punya lantai atas?

Argh! Rukia jadi bingung sendiri.

Ruang mana tepatnya?

Sebaiknya dia mengirim pesan lagi. Kali ini pada Hinamori. Kalau menelpon akan sangat mustahil dengan suara berisik tidak terkendali begini.

BRUUK!

"Aww!"

Kenapa hari ini Rukia harus selalu menubruk orang? Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia menubruk (atau ditubruk?) orang lain.

"Maafkan aku," kata Rukia sambil menunduk. Dia reflek memegangi ponselnya begitu erat. Dia tidak akan lengah kali ini. Kelihatannya di tempat seperti ini perlu untuk bersikap curiga kepada siapapun yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Rukia berjalan sambil lalu. Memang sih yang ditabraknya juga tidak marah-marah. Rukia hanya fokus pada ponselnya saja. Biarkan saja, toh dia sudah meminta maaf.

"Hei kau."

Rukia tertegun. Apa jangan-jangan orang itu marah karena dia sudah menubruknya?

"Hei kau, gadis pendek berambut hitam!"

Gawat! Ini sudah semakin gawat!

Pelan-pelan Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Berharap dengan lemah orang tersebut tidak meminta ganti rugi padanya. Tunggu dulu? Memangnya sejak kapan kita harus ganti rugi jika menubruk seseorang? Yang penting kan dia sudah minta maaf? Akhirnya Rukia berusaha untuk memasang wajah datar, bersikap dengan tenang agar kepanikannya tidak terlihat. Tapi, ternyata tindakan berbalik Rukia bisa dikatakan adalah kesalahan besar! Apalagi saat Rukia tahu siapa orang yang baru saja dia tabrak.

"Astaga, kau…" Rukia tidak mau percaya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan terlibat lagi dengan orang itu. Selamanya!

"Kebetulan. Kita bertemu lagi―hei!"

TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!

Apa-apaan ini! Mimpi buruk seharusnya datang hanya satu kali! Kenapa bisa datang lagi?

Rukia tidak mau seperti ini!

Segera saja tanpa pikir panjang Rukia langsung berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu. Kaki mungilnya dipaksa berlari sekencang mungkin walau udara dingin sudah menyerbak masuk ke dalam kulitnya. Tampaknya mantel yang dia pakai hari ini kurang bisa menjaganya dari udara dingin apalagi kini dia jadi atlet marathon. Baru tadi siang dia berlari begini sekarang masih harus berlari lagi. Yang benar saja!

Rukia bahkan tidak mempedulikan deringan ponselnya. Itu pasti dari Hinamori. Tadi Rukia berjanji untuk menyusulnya, dan pasti Hinamori menghubunginya karena Rukia tak kunjung datang. Tapi melihat keadaan tidak terkendali begini mana bisa Rukia tetap diam.

"Hei! Kenapa kau berlari sih!"

Jantung Rukia rasanya ingin lompat dari tempatnya. Kenapa orang itu malah mengejarnya dan cepat pula?!

Bagaimana kalau orang berambut aneh itu… argh! Dia mirip sekali dengan yakuza menyebalkan itu! Tidak, dia bukannya mirip. Dia memang si yakuza menyebalkan berambut jeruk itu!

Rukia tidak menghiraukan orang gila aneh dengan warna rambut yang menyala itu yang terus mengejarnya. Bagaimana kalau dia berteriak?

Ya! Berteriak saja!

Tapi kenapa Rukia jadi tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya? Apa karena dia ketakutan hingga Rukia tak berani bersuara? Lagipula apa maunya orang itu sih? Rukia tak pernah dikejar begini oleh orang tidak dikenalnya.

Apalagi setelah tadi pagi dia melihatnya seperti… seorang yang menyeramkan?

Ayolah siapa yang tidak menyeramkan hah? Pria aneh dengan dandanan mirip penjahat atau mafia atau yakuza itu, yang punya anak buah sama mengerikannya? Apa itu bukan menyeramkan?!

"Hei, kau! Berhenti kataku!"

Lihat? Siapa yang mau berhenti kalau diteriaki seperti itu?!

Baiklah ini hari sialnya, kenapa dia berlari di tempat sepi begini. Dan sialnya dia sudah sampai di sebuah jembatan dengan selokan yang cukup besar. Rukia terus menoleh ke belakang untuk memperkirakan jaraknya dengan orang gila itu, tapi malang, saat dia malah menoleh, kakinya tersandung batu dan bagus! Rukia tersungkur di aspal. Tapi dia langsung bangkit begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang terasa perih.

Dan sekali lagi, karena kebodohannya, Rukia lupa harus menghentikan kakinya dan dia tidak tahu kalau―

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

―di depannya sudah menunggu sebuah selokan yang cukup besar.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Rasanya Rukia ingin tenggelam lebih dalam lagi di dasar selokan. Dia sudah masuk ke dalam selokan besar yang cukup dalam itu. jantungnya bisa langsung mendadak berhenti kalau tiap hari begini caranya. Ini hari paling konyol yang pernah dia alami dan kenapa harus berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini? Apa ini cobaan untuknya? Oh Tuhan!

"Kau ini bodoh atau tolol hah?! Masa selokan sebesar itu tidak terlihat di depan matamu?!"

Mata cantik Rukia terbelalak saat terdengar suara keras yang membentaknya. Karena terlalu kaget, Rukia sampai terbatuk-batuk. Dan bagusnya, baju Rukia basah semua! Ini hari dingin, tapi kenapa dia malah…

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Rukia. Tidak tahu kenapa dia harus minta maaf. "Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padamu? Salahmu sendiri yang juga ikut terjun kemari."

"Kau memang menyusahkan! Dasar gadis pen―hatsyii!"

Susah payah Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk di pinggir jalan. Baju pria itu juga basah kuyup. Dia bahkan terus menggosok hidungnya hingga memerah. Jika dilihat baik-baik, wajahnya memang… yah…

Tunggu, kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinamori tadi? Soal pria tampan dan… muda?

Rambut orange-nya tidak terlihat menyeramkan seperti tadi. Pria aneh yang duduk di depannya ini terlihat seperti…

"Hei, kau masih mau melamun di sini? Aku sudah kedinginan karena ulahmu."

"Ulahku?" ulang Rukia.

"Tentu saja ulahmu! Kalau kau tidak berlari seperti anak kelinci yang mau dimangsa singa tentu saja semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Aku tidak perlu basah kuyup begini karena ulahmu!" lontarnya dengan emosi.

Rukia hanya menunduk saja. Ini memang salahnya sih. Tapi kenapa juga dia begitu. Ini bukan salah Rukia sepenuhnya. Kalau saja pria itu tidak mengejarnya, mereka tidak perlu terlihat konyol seperti ini.

"Itu karena kau yang mengejarku seperti perampok! Aku berlari karena ingin mempertahankan diri!" bela Rukia.

"Ya mempertahankan diri dengan masuk ke dalam selokan bodoh itu! aku akan memberikanmu ucapan selamat karena caramu mempertahankan diri sangat unik!"

"Kalau kau berhenti mengejarku tentu saja kau tidak akan ikut masuk ke dalam selokan bersamaku!"

"Haha, lucu sekali. Tentu saja aku tidak akan masuk ke sana kalau kau tidak tiba-tiba menarik tanganku masuk! Itu namanya mempertahankan diri hah?"

Rukia diam.

Kenapa dia bisa menarik…

Astaga. Pasti karena dia dia berbalik, tidak sengaja melihat pria itu semakin dekat. Tadinya dia bermaksud mendorongnya, tapi karena Rukia sudah nyaris jatuh, malah berbalik menarik tangannya. Bodoh.

"Maafkan aku. Aku… akan membantumu membersihkan… bajumu."

"Bajuku saja? Kau bertanggungjawab atas seluruh tubuhku tahu!"

"A-apa?" mata Rukia terbelalak. Kaget.

"Kau," ujar pria parau, "Harus membersihkan seluruh tubuhku tanpa terkecuali! Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang kalau kau mau."

PLAAK! Tangan Rukia melayang menghajar pria kurang ajar di hadapannya. Apa-apaan pria sialan itu? Rukia sudah minta maaf karena sudah melibatkannya terjun bebas ke sekolan. Tapi, dia tidak akan terima diperlakukan hina seperti ucapannya.

"Hei!"

Ada rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh wajah pria tampan itu. dan jangan lupakan cap merah yang sangat khas itu.

"Dasa pria kurang ajar!" geram Rukia seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak tahu terima kasih hah? Aku sudah menolongmu tahu! Setidaknya tunjukkan sikap tahu dirimu!"

Menolong apanya! Justru karena bertemu kau aku jadi seperti orang kurang kerjaan begini! Teriak Rukia dalam hati. Walau sepertinya dia malas untuk berdebat lebih jauh. Khusus untuk kali ini, dia akan mengalah demi pria aneh itu.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

"Oh, Rukia-san. Kau sudah datang. Akari sudah―Rukia-san?"

Begitu membuka pintu rumah penitipan, Shirayuki, sang pemilik tempat penitipan itu, agak kaget melihat Rukia yang basah kuyup dan menggigil di depan pintu rumah penitipan itu.

"M-maafkan aku terlambat menjemput Akari, boleh aku… mengganti baju?" pinta Rukia. Bibirnya gemeretak kedinginan.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa masuk angin dengan baju seperti itu."

"T-tapi… bukan aku saja."

"Hei, cepatlah! Kau ini lambat sekali!"

Rukia rasanya ingin mendesis marah melihat kelakuan pria yang seharusnya sudah dewasa ini tapi malah bersikap kekanakan!

Shirayuki memberikan kimono handuk yang pas untuk ukuran tubuh pria berambut aneh itu. Juga handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah membersihkan diri, Shirayuki menawarkan bantuan untuk mengeringkan pakaian mereka dengan mesin pengering. Rukia juga selesai membersihkan diri. Pria aneh itu hanya duduk di pojok ruangan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan warna mencolok itu.

"Rukia-chan! Siapa paman tampan itu?"

Rukia kaget ketika Akari muncul di depannya dengan mimik penasaran khas anak kecil.

"Ehh? Aku—" Rukia berpikir kikuk, apa yang harus dia katakan ke Akari? "Aku tidak mengenalnya," ujar Rukia berbohong. Tidak sepenuhnya sih, Rukia memang tidak mengenal dengan pasti siapa pria ini.

"Tapi dia datang bersamamu? Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Akari polos.

"Akari!" geram Rukia sambil memeluk gadis mungil itu sekuat mungkin. Rukia tidak akan membiarkan Akari berpikiran begitu, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan pria ini setelah ini. Harus!

"Ahh! Iya aku minta maaf! Ibuuu!" pekik Akari. Berusaha melepaskan diri.

Rukia melepaskan pelukan Akari dan menatap penuh peringatan pada gadis cilik itu.

"Akari, dengar. Jangan dekati orang itu, mengerti? Dia berbahaya!" bisik Rukia.

"Hum? Kenapa begitu? Memangnya dia kenapa? Tapi dia datang bersama Ibu kan?" tanya Akari.

Baiklah. Meladeni anak kecil tidak akan usai sampai di sini.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Tunggu di sini ya, Ibu mau lihat pakaian Ibu."

Akari kecil mengangguk patuh saat wanita yang membesarkannya itu sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ruang belakang. Namanya anak kecil, jelas penasaranlah. Apalagi melihat wajah seorang pria tampan. Akari memang terkenal dengan suka ingin tahu. Jadi tidak mungkin rasanya Akari menahan diri.

Kaki kecilnya bergerak dan berlari untuk mendekati pria yang masih duduk di pojok ruangan itu. Setidaknya Akari ingin bertanya sebelum Rukia datang dan memarahinya karena ingkar janji.

Dari jarak sekitar setengah meter, Akari terus memperhatikan pria itu layaknya sesuatu yang langka.

"Kau mau apa gadis kecil?" tanyanya dengan nada biasa. Ok, dia masih orang yang waras. Mana mungkin membentak anak kecil yang terlihat sangat lucu itu.

"Siapa nama paman?" katanya polos.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya menyamakan tingginya dengan Akari yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Walaupun dirinya duduk tetap saja tubuh Akari jauh lebih kecil.

"Ichigo. Namaku Ichigo."

Akari kecil tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa khas anak kecil yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku suka Ichigo!"

Di sini jelas Akari mengartikan nama Ichigo sebagai… buah strawberry. Bukan namanya yang sebenarnya. Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Akari dan duduk bersila di depan gadis cantik yang masih menatapnya penuh senyum tanpa rasa takut itu.

"Hei nona kecil. namaku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Namaku itu artinya pelindung. Kau dengar?"

"Tapi aku benar-benar suka Ichigo," kata Akari lagi.

Ichigo agak diam sejenak. Mata besarnya yang begitu cantik itu begitu mirip dengan gadis yang dikejarnya tadi.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tebak Ichigo. Tanpa disadarinya ia tersenyum, "Siapa namamu?"

Akari mengangguk cepat dan senyum lebarnya. Memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang masih tumbuh tidak teratur itu.

"Namaku, Akari!" katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Namamu cantik, secantik dirimu," puji Ichigo.

"Terima kasih Ichigo. Tapi, kau siapa? Kenapa bisa datang bersama Rukia-chan?" tanya Akari.

"Rukia-chan?" ulang Ichigo.

"Hu-um!" Akari mengangguk, matanya berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Rukia-chan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dengan laki-laki. Apa kau pacarnya?"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Namanya Rukia. Namanya cantik juga.

Agak lama Ichigo mengajak Akari berbicara dan tertawa bersamanya. Gadis mungil itu sangat patuh padanya. Tapi Ichigo harus rela diajaknya bermain sana sini. dan terakhir ini, Akari ingin bermain kuda hingga Ichigo harus rela jadi kuda untuk gadis kecil ini. Ini memang bukan sifatnya. Agak memalukan memang. Kalau sampai orang lain melihat, terutama kawanannya bisa-bisa reputasi Ichigo akan hancur karena seorang anak kecil. Baiklah, demi bocah ini saja. Salah, demi hari ini saja!

"Astaga, Akari!"

Gadis kecil itu kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Ichigo agak geli melihat wanita yang dikejarnya tadi hampir pingsan karena cemas dan panik saat melihat Akari bersamanya. Wanita berambut hitam itu langsung menjulurkan kedua tangannya bermaksud ingin memeluk Akari. Langsung saja bocah polos itu berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk kaki wanita pendek itu.

"Pakaianmu sudah kering. Sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju," katanya acuh tak acuh.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

"Terima kasih Shirayuki-san. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," ujar Rukia setelah urusannya selesai di sana.

Dirinya harus pamit pulang karena sudah malam. Tapi orang yang mengikutinya itu sama sekali tidak bersikap manis. Dia cuek saja seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan hal besar. Kalau begitu hati-hati ya, Rukia-san," kata Shirayuki.

Rukia tersenyum lalu berpamitan lagi. Tadi Shirayuki juga sempat bertanya mengenai laki-laki yang dibawa Rukia tadi. Rukia hanya bilang kenalannya saja. Dia tidak berani bilang kalau pria ini adalah orang aneh yang tidak mau dikenalnya karena dia adalah seorang penjahat! Bisa-bisa dunianya kiamat!

"Kuantar kau pulang," tawar Ichigo.

Rukia nyaris melompat kaget. Astaga! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

"Tidak usah. Aku biasa pulang sendiri bersama Akari. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi," kata Rukia. baiklah, memori hari ini seharusnya dihapus segera!

"Kau yakin?" katanya cuek.

"Ya," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati."

Pria itu hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada Akari. Malaikat kecilnya tampak terlihat menyukai pria sangar itu. Akari terus bercerita mengenai paman itu. katanya paman itu sangat baik. Dia mengajak Akari bermain. Rukia juga sebenarnya agak berubah pikiran. Dia mau mengantar mereka pulang dan tidak menuntut apapun. Apalagi setelah 'kecelakaan' yang terjadi dengannya.

Apa mungkin Rukia hanya memandang pria itu dengan sebelah mata? Mungkin saja pria itu tidak terlalu jahat seperti perkiraannya. Mungkin… sebenarnya dia orang baik?

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Akari tadi memberikannya kertas origami. Kelihatannya itu hasil pekerjaannya selama di penitipan tadi bersama Shirayuki. Tapi Akari tidak bilang apapun selain memberikannya pada Rukia.

Hanya saja… origami ini terlalu rapi kalau dibuat oleh seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Apa Shirayuki yang membuatkannya? Kalau iya, kenapa dibawa pulang?

Setelah berbenah diri, dan menidurkan Akari, Rukia bersiap akan membereskan rumahnya sebentar. Tapi sepertinya ada yang dia lupakan.

Ahh! Hinamori!

Astaga! Pasti Hinamori marah padanya kalau sampai Rukia tidak memberikan kabar. Rukia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya di tas tangannya yang sempat terlempar tadi. Jadinya tas tangannya tidak ikut masuk ke dalam air. Kalau sampai masuk bisa gawat!

Tapi dicari kemanapun kenapa tidak ada?

Hah? Tidak ada!

Rukia panik bukan main. Dia sudah membongkar isi tasnya tapi tidak ketemu juga. Membongkar pakaian kerjanya tadi juga tidak ada. Kemana jadi?

Apa tertinggal di rumah Shirayuki?

Tidak! Rukia tidak mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ponselnya hanya ada di atas meja di tempat dia duduk tadi bersama Akari. Tunggu… Akari…

Tidak biasanya Akari memberikannya origami. Origami yang terlalu rapi.

Buru-buru Rukia membongkar origami itu. dan benar. Begitu kertasnya dibuka sempurna ada tulisan rapi di baliknya.

_Terima kasih. Ponselmu sangat bagus._

Brengsek! Sialan! Seribu kata makian rasanya ingin Rukia teriakan. Ternyata sia-sia sudah Rukia menganggap pria maling itu orang baik!

Dan untuk kedua kalinya… lagi-lagi Rukia lengah.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Secuil kata dari Icchy : Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam (ini tergantung Kin publishnya kapan) semuanya~ :D

Ga nyangka lho ternyata respon seperti nano-nano, manis-asam-asin, rame rasanya~ *korban iklan* Thank you so much *nunduk*

Chap 2 ini secara keseluruhan Kin yg tulis, Icchy hanya bantu edit sama tambah2in aja sih, semoga tulisannya ga beda banget yah ^^a

Well, chap 2 ini masih adem ayem aja ceritanya, soalnya menurutku kalo langsung masuk konflik, kesannya jadi maksa. Di chap ini, aku sama Kin mau bikin hubungan awal kedekatan IchiRuki dan pertemuan Ichigo dengan Akari :)

Buat sistem bls review, aku bagi 2 sama Kin. Jadi sisa yg lain itu dibls sama Kin. But, I still wanna thank you for you all who read and leave a review for us (me and Kin), **Chappy, Fuuchi, Kaneko Aki, Seo Shin Young, curio cherry, Rukiorra Schiffer, Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo, Hime No Rika, Reina Mitsu, , Voidy,** and **You** who read this fic. Thank you so much~ :D

Enjoy this fic, oche~ :D

Balas review :

**azure249** : iya, tadi niatnya mau dipublish di blog pribadi aja. Tapi karena suatu sebab aku balik lgi, tapi re-publish satu2, itung2 edit biar jadi lebih bagus lagi. Review lg yah :D

**hendrik widyawati** : makasih udah difav *terharu* wah kalo update tiap minggu ga bisa janji. Soalnya lihat kapan Kin atau aku bisa nulisnya :) Review lg yah :D

**Izumi Kagawa **: sudah di lanjutin~ :D review lg yah :D

**haruki1244** : Haiyaaa, berasa kek sesepuh. Hahaha, ga lah, pasti masih banyak kekurangannya kok :) review lg yah Reiji~ :D

**Naruzhea AiChi** : Makasih reviewnya Eva :D dan iyes, Ichigo disini perannya sebagai penjahat... Sekali2 ganti derajat. Hahaha... direview lg yah :D

**inai chan** : Aku pengen kasih tahu, tapi kmu ga login T_T review lg yah :D

**Ci-lee** : Aaaahhh Jee~ #melambai xD Makasih krn udah bersedia mampir :D jgn lupa review lg yah :D

**Ichiru** : Ah, maaf yah udah buat kamu kecewa. semoga kmu enjoy baca fic ini. direview lg yah :D

**Nyia** : Makasih Nyia :D ini sudah diupdate, review lg yah :D

**Guest** : makasih reviewnya. Ini sudah diupdate. review lg yah :D

**uzumaki kuchiki** : makasih reviewnya :) ya, kita usahakan ga terlalu lama selesainya. review lgi yah :D

Hola Minna ehehehe akhirnya ada waktu juga buat update eheheh jadi ini chap ini saya yang nulis, diedit sama Icchy sih eheheheh makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini yaa... makasih banyak...

saya bales sisanya yaa ehehhe

chappy : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iya diusahain kok bakal update semuanya, tergantung waktu eheheh

Fuuchi : makasih uhda review senpai... wah kalo soal Icchy ntar ditanya langsung yaa eheheheh

Kanenko Aki : makasih udah review Aki... makasih ehehehe iyaa kayaknya ini juga gak terlalu panjang. mungkin bisanya pelan-pelan dulu ehehehhe ini udah lanjut

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Shin... eheheh masih ada kok, udah tahu kan jawabannya?

curio cherry : makasih udah review senpai... makasih, ini udah lanjut ehehhe

Rukiorra Schiffer : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah faverit ehehhe ini udah lanjutt

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai ehehehe ini udah lanjut ehehe

Hime No Rika : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iya makasih yaaa

Reina Matsu : makasih udah review senpai.. yaa begitu ehehe iya ini udah lanjut lagi eehehe

nailil teefa : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini Ichi udah balas dendam ehehehe makasih yaaa

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe nee chap kemarin itu Icchy yang ketik semua, saya cuma edit kalimat terakhir aja ehehhe yang ini baru Kin semua yang ketik terus ada yang diedit sama Icchy eheheh mirip banget yaa nee tulisannya? iyaa nee ini kayaknya mesti bertahap deh ehehehe

sekali lagi makasih yaa yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi sampe review... makasih yaa

jadi masih ada yang mau lanjut?  
boleee review?

Jaa Nee!


	3. Time 3

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Searaki Icchy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, semoga gak ngebosenin ^_^**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mungkinkah aku mampu untuk dapat memberikan tulus hatiku_?

.

.

Bagi seorang pria seperti Ichigo, bertemu wanita bukan hal aneh seperti mendapatkan emas di siang bolong. Baginya, kaum hawa itu merupakan satu-satunya hal yang sangat ingin dia hindari seumur hidup. Hidup di antara gelapnya dunia membuat Ichigo tahu bagaimana rupa asli dunia itu sendiri. Bagaimana rasa kejamnya hidup ketika kau terpaksa harus menusuk salah satu rekanmu sendiri demi mendapatkan secuil nasi. Bagaimana menderitanya ketika mereka yang memberikanmu perlindungan secara cuma-cuma ternyata adalah orang yang sebenarnya harus kau hindari.

Hal-hal seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan Ichigo setiap harinya. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya berbohong, memanipulasi, dan memberikan janji palsu demi dirinya sendiri. Dia pun melakukannya untuk kehidupan.

Tindakan yang akan selalu Ichigo lakukan demi kehidupannya.

Tindakan yang seharusnya Ichigo lakukan ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang bidadari mungil yang tersenyum menyapanya.

Gadis kecil itu berambut hitam panjang, bergoyang pelan ketika dia tersenyum menyambutnya, bertanya dengan suaranya yang lucu.

"_Siapa nama paman?_"

Perasaan yang selama ini selalu Ichigo hilangkan di dalam dirinya perlahan mulai memaksa untuk keluar ketika suara itu menyapanya. Seharusnya dia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan lembut. Dia tidak boleh dekat dengan anak kecil yang polos seperti ini.

Sayang, setengah dari kata hatinya entah sejak kapan telah berkhianat ketika gadis kecil itu menggenggam sebuah tangan yang tidak sengaja mempertemukannya dengan sebuah rahasia.

Bidadari yang sebenarnya.

Tangannya membolak-balikkan telepon genggam yang baru dua kali Ichigo sentuh. Sebuah ponsel tipe lama yang seharusnya tidak menguntungkan apa-apa buatnya.

Mata cokelatnya terus memandang. Mengamati dari sisi manapun ponsel tersebut. Tidak ada yang istimewa, ponsel berwarna ungu muda itu sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman. Ponsel yang sudah seharusnya perempuan itu ganti sejak—berapa?—3 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi kenapa perempuan itu masih tetap memakainya, bahkan sampai mengorbankan segalanya demi seonggok barang rongsokan ini?

Karena…

_"Ponsel itu adalah hadiah dari Kakakku sebelum dia meninggal. Ponsel itu adalah segalanya untukku."_

Benar. Ponsel ketinggalan jaman ini adalah pemberian Kakaknya yang sudah meninggal. Gadis itu yang bilang sendiri kepadanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Harta yang paling berharga dari pada harta itu sendiri.

Pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi adalah harta yang sebenarnya. Sesuatu yang sempat Ichigo miliki sampai harta tersebut dirampas darinya.

"Huh," kesal karena barang sialan ini mengingatkannya akan kenangan yang tidak ingin dia ingat, akhirnya Ichigo memilih untuk meneliti ponsel itu secara rinci. Dibukanya flip ponsel tersebut dan mengutak-atik dalamnya. Mungkin saja ada satu petunjuk yang Ichigo temukan tentang perempuan bernama Rukia itu.

Petunjuk yang Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa ia mencarinya.

Tidak ada hal yang begitu berarti yang bisa Ichigo dapatkan dari ponsel butut di tangannya ini. Tidak ada nama kontak yang Ichigo kenal, apalagi kontak para lelaki—apakah Rukia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain?—bahkan tidak ada pesan-pesan yang pantas untuk Ichigo baca. Rata-rata semuanya berisikan tentang pekerjaan—satu hal yang akhirnya Ichigo ketahui dengan Rukia.

Setelah beberapa menit membongkar semua isi ponsel tersebut, pandangan Ichigo tertuju oleh sebuah foto yang Rukia kumpulkan dalam satu folder tersendiri yang gadis itu simpan dengan hati-hati. Foto-foto itu berisikan Rukia bersama dengan seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Rukia di foto itu terlihat lebih muda dari yang sekarang, mungkin sekitar 15 tahun. Wajahnya bersinar karena tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan bersama seorang wanita.

Ichigo pun langsung tahu siapa wanita tersebut. Dia adalah almarhumah Kakak Rukia yang pernah gadis itu ceritakan, yang memberinya ponsel ungu ini.

Pintu ruang kerja terbuka tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo. Renji melangkah masuk untuk memberitahu sesuatu.

"Ichigo, gadis yang kemarin datang menemuimu."

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa?"

"Gadis pemilik ponsel itu," kata Renji seraya menunjuk ponsel di tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengamati kembali ponsel Rukia. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Rukia datang demi ponsel di tangannya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Rukia sangat menyayangi benda itu.

"Di mana dia?" Ichigo beranjak dari sofa kerjanya yang empuk, menghampiri pintu di belakang Renji. "Apa perlu aku yang mengusirnya, Renji?"

Renji mengacak pelan rambut merahnya, wajahnya terlihat sekali kebingungan karena menghadapi Rukia. Sikap yang jarang sekali terlihat ketika bersama dengan Ichigo.

"Kau kewalahan karena seorang wanita, Renji? Seperti bukan dirimu saja," ejek Ichigo, bermaksud mengubah sikap anggota sekaligus orang kepercayaannya agar kembali seperti semula.

"Bukan begitu," bantah Renji, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku hanya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana lagi dengan gadis itu."

Meski tidak terlihat, sebenarnya Ichigo kaget dengan penuturan jujur yang keluar dari mulut Renji. Sekian lama Ichigo mengenal Renji, pria itu tidak pernah berlaku aneh atau bingung seperti sekarang. Renji selalu melakukan segala pekerjaannya sesuai aturan yang sudah ditetapkan untuknya, dia juga tidak pernah ragu jika sudah menyangkut dengan pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu pelindung Rukongai.

Jika sudah begini, Ichigo harus bertindak.

Ini semua karena rasa penasarannya juga, kan?

Melangkah melalui pintu, Ichigo beranjak menuruni tangga yang melingkar megah di kedua sisi mansion-nya. Dengan jelas dia melihat Rukia berdiri diam di tengah ruangan. Kedua matanya menatap tajam ketika tahu Ichigo sedang turun.

Gadis itu menunggu kehadirannya, Ichigo tahu.

"Memangnya kau pikir sekarang jam berapa untuk seenaknya masuk ke dalam kediaman seseorang, nona?" tanya Ichigo acuh.

Rukia gemetar ketika pandangan mata cokelat itu menatapnya seakan-akan dirinya adalah virus mematikan.

Takut. Resah. Lemah. Namun, Rukia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa ponsel miliknya.

Kini Ichigo sudah berada di hadapannya. Menjulang tinggi, mengintimidasinya dengan kekuatan yang tak tahu datang dari mana berkumpul di seluruh punggung bidang pria itu. Rukia tetap tidak gentar, lari ketakutan hanya karena dihimpit oleh aura mematikan milik Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Sial, bahkan dari suaranya saja membuat burung-burung terbang ketakutan.

"Aku…" Rukia mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya yang tidak tahu hilang ke mana. "Aku—kembalikan ponselku."

Tidak ada jawaban yang Ichigo berikan. Pria itu juga tidak bergeming mengamati Rukia. Entah sejak kapan kedua matanya tidak berkedip ketika mengamati gerak-gerik Rukia. Tanpa Ichigo sadari melihat cahaya yang berpendar di mata Rukia terasa menyejukkan.

Tindakan spontan itu mengganggunya.

Akal sehatnya berteriak marah. Tidak boleh ada rasa yang nanti akan menghancurkan dirinya! Ichigo sudah bersumpah dia telah mengubur dalam-dalam hati kecilnya bersama dengan kematian Ibunya.

"Kembalikan ponselku," ulang Rukia, mengembalikan lamunan Ichigo. "Kalau memang kau ingin uang, aku akan membayarnya. Aku hanya ingin ponselku kembali, kumohon…"

Permohonan Rukia malah membuat Ichigo semakin tidak ingin mengembalikan ponselnya. Tidak tahu kapan dia terobsesi dengan ponsel ungu ini. Ichigo tidak ingin mengembalikannya. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan ponsel ini.

"Aku tidak butuh uang," kata Ichigo bertekad. "Aku menginginkan benda murahan itu dan aku tidak akan mengembalikannya sekalipun kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu."

Rukia tersinggung mendengar kata-kata yang merendahkannya. Sialan! Rukia masih tidak rela melepaskan harga dirinya hanya demi masalah tidak penting. Tapi, ponselnya terlalu berharga, lebih berharga dari uang tabungan yang selama ini Rukia kumpulkan. Dia bersedia membayarnya seumur hidup agar ponselnya kembali.

Namun, hal itu hanya terbatas dalam bentuk uang.

Hanya itu.

Jika ternyata seumur hidup tidak bisa membuat ponselnya kembali, maka dengan berat hati Rukia harus merelakannya.

Itu masalah nanti! Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah bertahan dan terus mencoba sampai pria sangar itu mengembalikan miliknya!

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini sebelum kau mengembalikan ponselku! Aku bersumpah akan tinggal di sini bahkan selamanya jika itu perlu!"

"Boleh saja," Ichigo menyeringai, menerima tantangan terang-terang gadis itu. "Jika kau bersedia menunggu di luar."

Rukia termangu. "Di luar?"

"Grimmjow!"

Salah satu pengawal berambut biru langsung berdiri di belakang Rukia, tanpa basa-basi langsung mengangkat Rukia seperti karung beras di pundaknya dan membawa gadis itu keluar.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sontak Rukia meronta, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah dilakukan serendah ini.

Kesal karena rintihannya tidak digubris oleh pria bernama Grimmjow, Rukia mendelik marah menatap sosok Ichigo yang perlahan semakin menjauh. Pria itu hanya tersenyum licik. Senyuman itu semakin menyulut emosi Rukia. Kedua bibir tipis itu terbuka, menggumamkan suatu kata.

"Kau bisa boleh menunggu selama yang kau inginkan," Ichigo berbalik menghampiri tangga, "tapi silakan tunggu di luar."

Belum sempat membalas, punggu Ichigo menjauh dan tiba-tiba seluruh pandangan berubah hitam. Grimmjow membawa Rukia keluar dari pagar besar yang mengitari mansion megah itu. Tanpa kata-kata, pria itu langsung menjatuhkan Rukia seadanya dan menghilang dari balik pagar, membiarkan gadis itu memprotes kesal.

"Sialan! Lihat saja! Aku tidak akan beranjak di sini sampai kau mengembalikan ponselku! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH!" kalimat terakhir Rukia ucapkan dengan sepenuh hati. Dia tidak akan peduli pita suaranya akan rusak besok, dia akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya kalau perlu.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Rukia tidak akan perlu serepot ini jika ponsel itu bukan pemberian dari kakaknya. Rukia tidak akan mau serepot ini jika ponsel itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Kalau saja Rukia tidak bertemu dengan pria orange itu di tempat karaoke. Kalau saja Rukia tidak datang ke tempat terkutuk itu. Kalau saja dia bisa menolak ajakan Hinamori, Rukia tidak perlu kehilangan ponselnya untuk yang kedua kali!

Kalau saja Rukia tidak bertabrakan dengan anak kecil tempo lalu… Rukia tidak akan bertemu dengan pria sadistis berambut orange itu!

_Terima kasih. Ponselmu sangat bagus._

Sejak tadi Rukia sudah berlari, mencoba menghindari masalah yang malah datang mengejarnya. Rukia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindari hal semacam ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat pria itu tertarik dengan ponsel miliknya. Rukia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

Apa yang sedang Tuhan rencanakan untuknya?

Kalau saja Rukia bisa bertanya langsung pada-NYA…

Rukia tidak tahu sudah jam berapa dan berapa lama dia menunggu di sini. Menunggu dan terus berharap ponselnya miliknya kembali. Dia tidak akan gentar digertak seperti itu oleh orang yang telah mengambil ponselnya.

'_Aku tidak akan beranjak di sini sampai pagi, lihat saja!_' batin Rukia bertekad.

Sayang, langit tidak menyetujui rencana Rukia. Awan hitam bergumpal semakin pekat, dengan perlahan serpihan salju turun dan terus turun seperti rintihan hujan.

Rintihan yang berubah menjadi badai salju. Menemani penantian Rukia.

"Ahhh, Sialan!" Rukia berteriak frustasi. Dia tidak akan pulang meski badai putih itu mengubur tubuh kecilnya. Dia sudah berjanji akan pulang tanpa tangan kosong. Rukia akan mengambil ponsel itu bagaimana caranya.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Beranjak subuh, Rukia akhirnya menyerah. Bukan karena dia sudah tak kuat lagi menunggu. Tentu saja bukan itu. Rukia masih memiliki tenaga ekstra. Tenang saja. Mana mungkin Rukia selemah itu. Tapi karena Rukia ingat dia harus berangkat ke kantornya. Dia tidak mau menelantarkan pekerjaan demi orang gila itu. Tapi pasti nanti Rukia jelas akan mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Hatsyii!

Karena diserang badai semalam, dan bodohnya Rukia malah menunggu di luar pagar dengan cuaca yang begitu hebat, akhirnya mau tak mau hidung kecilnya jadi berair. Semoga Rukia tidak terserang penyakit aneh lainnya. Meski mungkin seharian ini dia akan butuh tisu. Dasar preman gila menyebalkan!

Pakaian Rukia serasa membeku. Memang sih sudah agak mendingan kering di badan. Tapi tetap saja lembab. Ditambah lagi ini musim dingin. Orang gila mana yang bersedia memakai pakaian lembab dan berada di luar semalaman? Yah, itu adalah Rukia sendiri.

"Aku pulang…" ujar Rukia seraya melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Benar-benar menggigil rasanya. Berendam air panas sepertinya bukan ide buruk kalau saja hari ini Rukia tidak bekerja.

"Ibu sudah pulang!" seru Akari dari dalam apartemennya. Gadis kecil itu berlarian ke arah Rukia dengan wajah sumringah yang luar biasa. Rukia hanya menyambutnya dengan senyum lembut saja. Kasihan anak ini semalaman ditinggalkan. Untungnya Akari bukan anak kecil yang menyulitkan.

"Sudah mandi?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Sudah. Ibu kenapa? Kenapa tubuh Ibu dingin sekali? Apa Ibu seharian diluar?" tanya Akari dengan nada khawatir khas anak kecil itu.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Ibu ganti baju dulu ya, baru kita sarapan. Sebentar lagi Ibu juga harus berangkat bekerja…" kata Rukia pelan.

Akari hanya memandanginya dengan mimik khawatir. Tapi Rukia tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Kepalanya masih terngiang mengenai benda berharganya itu. Bagaimana kalau ponsel-nya sudah dijual? Bagaimana kalau preman tengik itu tidak mau mengembalikannya?

Setelah membereskan rumah seadanya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Akari, Rukia mulai bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Dia tidak boleh terlambat hari ini. Apapun alasannya pokoknya jangan sampai terlambat.

Rukia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu mulai berangkat ke kantor. Sebelum itu Rukia harus mengantarkan Akari ke tempat Shirayuki dulu. Akari terus memandangi Rukia sepanjang perjalanan, dan entah mengapa Akari jadi penurut sekali. Biasanya setiap kali akan berangkat pagi begini, ada-ada saja yang akan dilakukan gadis kecil itu untuk menghambat Rukia. Mungkin saat ini mood untuk jahilnya sedang tidak ada.

Akhirnya Rukia sampai di tempat penitipan Shirayuki itu. Rukia berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Akari saat gadis kecil-nya akan masuk ke dalam rumah penitipan itu. Memberikan kata-kata dan juga ciuman kecil di pipi sebelum Akari masuk.

"Nah, jangan nakal ya. Ibu berangkat kerja dulu," ujar Rukia.

Tapi Akari menempelkan tangannya ke wajah Rukia dengan wajah cemas.

"Dingin sekali kulit Ibu… Ibu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akari.

"Tidak sayang. Ini kan musim dingin, tentu saja dingin. Nah, Ibu sudah terlambat. Sampai nanti Akari…"

Sepertinya Akari menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Rukia. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia memang harus begitu. Setelah pulang kerja ini dia harus sesegera mungkin kembali lagi ke tempat preman sialan itu. Mana mau Rukia menyerah begitu saja? Biar saja dia berpikir Rukia menyerah, tapi tidak akan pernah sampai ponsel-nya kembali.

Rukia sudah berjaga di depan meja resepsionis. Kantor hari ini tidak begitu ramai. Tentu saja, musim dingin begitu memang jarang melihat banyak orang di kantor kecuali pegawai tetap saja. Rukia merasa dingin dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Apa karena tadi pagi? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin cuaca yang sudah mendingin. Ini kan puncaknya musim dingin.

"Kuchiki-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinamori terlihat khawatir.

"Eh? Ya, begitulah, aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Kau kelihatan aneh saja hari ini."

"Oh benarkah? Aku merasa kedinginan, mungkin AC di kantor sedang dingin-dinginnya atau sepertinya cuaca hari ini lebih dingin ya?" ujarnya mencari alasan.

"Dingin? Kurasa tidak. Kantor kita kan menggunakan penghangat ruangan…" jelas Hinamori bingung.

Rukia terdiam. Jika tubuhnya masih menggigil di dalam ruangan yang memakai suhu penghangat, apakah itu pertanda bahwa Rukia terkena demam? Sialan!

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Sebenarnya, setelah mengusir wanita itu pergi, Ichigo jadi pusing sendiri. Dia terus mengintip dari celah jendela mansion untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di luar. Padahal Ichigo sudah mengusirnya pergi tapi kenapa malah dia masih ngotot menunggu di luar. Harusnya juga, saat badai semalam, wanita itu pergi saja. Tapi tidak, gadis mungil itu tetap menunggu di bawah lebatnya salju yang turun. Sebenarnya Ichigo mau saja mengajaknya masuk, tapi karena gengsi, akhirnya Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengajak masuk orang yang sudah dia usir?

Akhirnya, menjelang subuh, wanita itu pergi juga. Meski begitu, tetap saja Ichigo agak cemas. Langkah Rukia sudah sempoyongan saat pria itu mengamatinya. Dan Ichigo juga kagum wanita itu masih tegak berdiri meski sudah dihajar badai semalaman. Benar-benar wanita mengerikan.

Berusaha untuk tidak kepikiran, tapi hatinya tetap tidak tenang, Ichigo memutuskan untuk membuntutinya saja. Lebih baik melihatnya daripada menduga yang tidak-tidak.

Ichigo mengikuti Rukia sampai menuju apartemennya. Mungkinkah gadis itu akan istirahat di rumahnya? Ya biarkan saja dia istirahat. Tapi tak lama Ichigo menunggu untuk memastikan, wanita pendek itu sudah keluar dari apartemennya dengan anak kecil yang menyusahkan itu, dan Ichigo kembali mengikutinya. Rupanya dia mengantar gadis cilik itu sampai di penitipan kemarin. Sebelum pergi, anak kecil itu bahkan menempelkan tangannya ke wajah wanita itu. sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Rukia.

Rukia, nama wanita itu, tetap pergi ke kantor-nya. Mungkin wanita itu baik-baik saja. Bodoh sekali Ichigo mengkhawatirkan orang seperti itu. Paling nanti dia akan datang lagi ke mansion-nya dan kembali mengamuk pada Ichigo dan merengek meminta ponsel-nya kembali.

Namun, keinginannya untuk segera pergi dari sana sepertinya tak sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Entah kenapa Ichigo masih ingin memperhatikan sosok wanita mungil itu terus menerus. Dia ingin tahu apa saja yang wanita itu lakukan.

Sampai akhirnya, sekitar jam makan siang, Ichigo menyudahi acara tatap menatap wanita keras kepala itu dari jauh.

Dan… tanpa sengaja dia melihatnya bersama seorang pria. Yah. Seorang pria…

Pria itu…

Bahkan Ichigo memandangi pria itu dengan sorot mata yang luar biasa tajam dan dingin.

Sorot mata penuh dendam…

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Hatsyii!

Gawat…

Rukia semakin tidak enak badan. Sepertinya Rukia harus pulang cepat untuk beristirahat supaya nanti malam dia bisa datang menuju mansion penjahat orange itu. Dia harus kembali kalau tidak mau ponsel kesayangannya kenapa-kenapa. Tapi, tubuhnya seperti tidak mau menurut dengan dirinya kali ini. Semakin lama Rukia merasa tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Padahal, seperti kata Hinamori, ruangan di kantornya dipasangi penghangat suhu.

"Kuchiki-san… ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau pucat sekali…" ujar Hinamori.

"Heh? Tidak kok. Mungkin karena udaranya terlalu dingin. Oh, sudah jam makan siang, sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu…" ajak Rukia, berusaha terlihat tegar.

Hinamori awalnya agak khawatir, tapi Rukia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda aneh seperti orang yang mau sakit. Rukia tetap ceria seperti biasa dan selalu tersenyum. Kecuali wajahnya yang semakin terlihat menyerupai wajah sadako. Mungkin memang karena pengaruh cuaca yang memang agak dingin dari biasanya.

Rukia harus mempertahankan sikapnya. Dia harus terlihat sehat, dia harus sehat setidaknya sampai nanti malam, ketika sudah menjemput Akari dan menidurkan gadis kecil itu. Rukia tidak ingin melihat Akari khawatir seperti tadi pagi. Tidak, dia harus terlihat sehat, demam seperti ini bukan apa-apa baginya.

Namun, langkah Rukia mulai goyah saat dia menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan. Tubuhnya bergoyang, hampir ambruk kalau saja Rukia tidak menumpunya dengan tangan di meja. Untung saja Hinamori tidak melihatnya, Rukia harus bisa jalan sampai kantin dan mencari tempat duduk.

Dengan perlahan, Rukia mencoba kembali berjalan, kali ini pelan-pelan dan hati-hati.

Hanya saja, lagi-lagi usahanya tidak terlalu berhasil, Rukia mulai tumbang dan kali ini dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang ingin terjatuh. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya mendarat di tubuh seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki?"

Dengan linglung Rukia merapikan dirinya kembali. Tidak sadar bahwa dia baru saja mendarat di tubuh atasannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Kurosaki-san!" seru Rukia salah tingkah.

Pria itu hanya tertawa geli melihat kegugupan Rukia. "Tidak perlu formal begitu, Kuchiki. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama depan," katanya ramah.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Kaien'."

Pria itu menunduk untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Rukia, kemudian sambil setengah berbisik ia berkata. "Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku Kaien saat tidak ada orang-orang di sekitar kita?"

Rukia sedikit tersipu, atasannya memang orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Kurosaki Kaien adalah pujaan setiap wanita yang bekerja di kantornya. Apalagi Kaien memang orang yang menyenangkan dan mudah mencuri hati siapapun dengan senyuman dan wajah tampannya.

"Wah, aku akan semakin repot nantinya," jawab Rukia, mencoba membalas candaan Kaien.

Dan pria itu tertawa, namun ia melihat rona merah yang tidak wajar di pipi Rukia. Itu bukan rona karena malu. Karena penasaran, Kaien menempelkan tangannya ke pipi yang memerah itu dan menempelkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke pipinya. Kaien mendapati Rukia lebih panas dari tubuhnya.

"Kau terkena demam," ujar Kaien. Tepat sasaran.

"Ah, aku—" spontan Rukia langsung melepaskan diri dari tangan Kaien. Dia tidak ingin membuat siapa-siapa khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku bisa bertahan sampai pulang nanti."

"Lebih baik kau pulang cepat hari ini, panasmu tinggi sekali, Kuchiki," ucap Kaien memberikan saran. Dia tidak ingin siapapun yang bekerja dengannya kurang istirahat.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja sampai nanti, kumohon," pinta Rukia, suaranya terdengar lirih.

Kaien menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Dia tidak akan berdebat dengan Rukia atau siapapun yang bekerja dengannya. Jika gadis itu berkata baik-baik saja, maka Kaien tidak bisa memaksa gadis itu untuk menuruti kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Hanya saja, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, oke?"

Pria itu mengacak rambut Rukia pelan dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Kebiasaan Kaien yang selalu membuat Rukia tersenyum. Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa Rukia betah bekerja di sini, semuanya terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Baiklah, Rukia akan mendengarkan saran Kaien kali ini. Dia tidak akan memaksakan dirinya bekerja terlalu berat sampai pulang nanti.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Ketika jam pulang tiba, jalan Rukia kembali sempoyongan. Apakah itu pertanda bahwa tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas? Mungkinkah Rukia perlu memanggil taksi?

Rukia mulai berusaha membenarkan posisi jalannya, tapi karena dirinya terus bersin, Rukia tak melihat ada batu di jalan itu hingga hak sepatunya terselip.

"Aaah―" Rukia terlambat untuk membenarkan tubuhnya yang mulai goyah.

"Dasar bodoh! Lihat batu sebesar itu matamu kemana hah?!"

Rukia kaget ketika tangannya ditarik untuk menghindarkannya dari kejadian memalukan. Begitu menoleh ke belakang, ternyata ada pria berambut tidak wajar itu di belakangnya. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Sadar tangannya masih dipegang oleh makhluk mengerikan itu, Rukia sesegera mungkin menarik tangannya dan mengambil jarak.

"Oi, aku ini bukan wabah tahu!" kata pria itu merasa tersinggung.

"Hei! Kembalikan ponsel-ku sekarang perampok!" pekik Rukia.

"Apa? Perampok? Siapa perampok?" katanya tak berdosa.

"Kau itu perampok sialan! Cepat kem―hatssyii! Kembalikan ponselku!" pekik Rukia lagi seraya mengusap hidungnya yang berair itu dengan saputangan. Sedari tadi dia terus mengusap hidungnya. Jadi pasti sekarang sudah merah.

"Hei, hidungmu seperti badut tahu. Sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat dulu daripada marah-marah tidak jelas begitu," ujar pria itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini salah siapa hah?! Kalau kau tidak kembalikan ponsel-ku segera aku akan lapor polisi!"

"Hei, kau bisa disangka orang gila tahu kalau terus berteriak begitu. Tenangkan dirimu kenapa sih."

"Cepat kembalikan! Kembalikan ponsel-ku! Kembalikan! Kembali―" Rukia merasa tubuhnya melayang, seluruh pandangannya semakin kabur, tapi Rukia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara pria berambut orange itu.

Ichigo langsung kaget ketika wanita itu ambruk di depannya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Wajahnya pucat juga. Astaga... wanita ini tidak baik-baik saja!

"Dasar bodoh! Aku sudah yakin begini jadinya, mau sok marah-marah lagi!" gerutunya kesal, namun nadanya terdengar seperti geraman.

"Kembalikan… kembalikan…" gumamnya di sela-sela pingsannya itu.

Ichigo sempat menyentuh dahinya. Rukia panas sekali. Dengan terpaksa Ichigo menggendong wanita mungil yang bahkan tidak terasa berat ini untuk segera dibawa pergi. Mungkin kembali saja ke apartemennya.

Ichigo menggendong Rukia di punggungnya untuk segera dibawa pulang saja. Ada-ada saja. Tapi kenapa juga Ichigo mau repot-repot begini sih.

Mungkin alasan pertama karena ulahnya wanita ini jadi sakit. Memang sih sebenarnya tidak tega juga membiarkannya semalam di luar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau begitu nanti wanita ini tambah keras kepala. Bisa-bisa mansion Ichigo diacak habis karena wanita ini mau mencari ponsel-nya yang tidak berharga itu―setidaknya menurut Ichigo.

"Akari…"

Ichigo terkejut mendengar igauannya lagi.

Akari… kalau tidak salah itu nama gadis kecil yang bermain kuda-kudaan dengannya kemarin kan?

Ah ya, gadis kecil itu ada di tempat penitipan kemarin. Sepertinya Rukia akan menjemput Akari sepulang bekerja. mungkin juga Rukia bermaksud menjemput Akari kalau tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo tadi.

Bisa gawat kalau anak itu tidak dijemput. Nanti disangka ibunya menelantarkannya.

Akhirnya Ichigo menuju tempat penitipan anak itu pula. Semoga saja anak kecil itu tidak menjahilinya seperti kemarin.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu―astaga…"

Sebenarnya Ichigo agak khawatir ketika menggendong Rukia di punggungnya akan menimbulkan spekulasi macam-macam dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Namun, ketika wanita berambut putih yang kemarin meminjamkannya pakaian yang datang membuka pintu, Ichigo sedikit lega.

"Aku datang menjemput Akari," ujar Ichigo seraya membetulkan posisi Rukia di punggungnya.

"Akari masih di dalam, tapi…" Shirayuki menatap Rukia yang tengah tertidur di punggung Ichigo dengan khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia-san?" katanya.

"Oh, Rukia sedang tidak enak badan. Tiba-tiba dia pingsan di jalan dan kebetulan aku sedang berada di sana. Aku bermaksud membawanya pulang sekalian menjemput Akari… di mana dia?" Ichigo mulai kesulitan membuat alasan, apalagi Shirayuki menatapnya curiga.

"Ta-tapi, Rukia-san bilang kemarin… Anda…"

"Ah ya, aku teman lamanya dulu. Kemarin dia agak lupa padaku. Bisa… kau tolong aku untuk mempermudah ini?" pinta Ichigo kemudian. Tidak ingin memperlama dirinya di sini.

"Oh baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku akan segera memanggil Akari."

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Rukia tentang Ichigo sih? Sepertinya memang image tentang preman sudah kelihatan dari luar meski dia tidak berpenampilan mirip preman sungguhan. Rambutnya cukup jadi bukti…

"Ah, paman strawberry yang menjemputku?" seru Akari ketika Shirayuki membawanya keluar.

"Ayo pulang, Akari," ujar Ichigo, kikuk karena akari memanggilnya begitu akrab.

"Hm, Ibu kenapa? Kenapa Ibu tidur di punggungmu?" tunjuk Akari dengan cemas.

"Ibumu sakit. Makanya kita harus segera pulang ke rumah untuk merawatnya, bagaimana?" usul Ichigo.

Akari segera mengangguk lalu berbalik sejenak untuk berpamitan dengan Shirayuki. Setelah itu dia segera mengikuti Ichigo untuk pulang bersama.

Berkali-kali Akari menoleh ke punggung Ichigo untuk melihat keadaan Rukia yang masih menggigil itu. Demamnya semakin parah, dan Ichigo berhadapan dengan situasi ini.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Ichigo akhirnya tiba di apartemen Rukia. Akari segera membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk dan menunjuk kamar tidur mereka. Usianya mungkin memang masih kecil, tapi Akari cukup telaten untuk saat seperti ini. Sepertinya Rukia mengajarinya banyak hal. Tentu saja. Akari kan putrinya.

Begitu membaringkan Rukia di kasurnya, Ichigo jadi serba salah. Akari terlihat ingin menangis melihat ibunya tak sadarkan diri. Apalagi wajahnya pucat sekali. Begitu diukur, suhu tubuhnya lumayan tinggi. Pasti sebentar lagi akan naik.

"Akari, bisa kau tunggu sebentar di sini? aku akan mengambil air es dulu…" ujar Ichigo.

Akari mengangguk patuh dan dengan diam menunggui Rukia.

Apartemennya memang terlihat kecil dan sederhana, tapi di dalamnya sangat nyaman dan rapi. Wajar saja kalau tempatnya begini. Kan yang tinggal seorang wanita dan anak perempuannya.

Tunggu… apakah mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja?

Setelah mengacak dapur yang sempit itu, Ichigo berhasil menemukan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Ichigo kembali lagi ke kamar Rukia dan mengompres dahinya. Rukia sudah cukup terlihat tenang. Mungkin dia memang butuh tidur.

"Ibu… Ibu kenapa?" lirih Akari.

"Tenang saja. Ibumu akan baik-baik saja. Jangan sedih begitu," ucap Ichigo berusaha menghibur.

Akari kembali mengelus wajah Rukia dengan tangan mungilnya. Entah kenapa tangan Ichigo jadi gatal. Apakah dia juga ingin mengelus wajah Rukia?

"Akari, ayahmu di mana? Apa dia belum pulang?" tanya Ichigo. Bisa gawat kalau dia kepergok suami Rukia di sini.

"Ayah sudah tidak ada, kami hanya tinggal berdua…"

Tidak ada?

"Tidak ada, maksudmu?"

"Kata Ibu, Ayah sudah lama ada di surga. Jadi dia tidak bisa tinggal bersama kami…"

Suaminya sudah meninggal?

Jadi selama ini, Rukia membesarkan putrinya seorang diri?

Kenapa Ichigo semakin kepikiran?

Benarkah Rukia sudah menikah?

Kalau memang benar, kenapa Ichigo tidak melihat foto satupun seorang pria yang bersama dengan Rukia di dalam ponselnya?

Kenapa Rukia hanya berfoto dengan Kakaknya yang sudah meninggal dan juga bersama dengan Akari, tapi tidak dengan ayah anak itu?

Hanya satu yang bisa Ichigo simpulkan dari semua teka-teki itu : Rukia belum menikah.

Kalau memang begitu, jadi hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan yang benar-benar terjadi. Mungkinkah pria itu sudah meninggal jauh saat Rukia sedang mengandung makanya mereka tidak menikah? Atau mungkin pria itu meninggalkan Rukia karena ia tahu Rukia sedang mengandung?

Sialan! Jawaban yang mana pun tidak memuaskan Ichigo! Dia perlu tahu hal yang sebenarnya langsung dari mulut Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Waktu berjalan menyambut malam. Rukia masih tidak sadarkan diri sekalipun Ichigo membuka hampir semua pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan hari ini. Akari sudah terlelap di kamar pribadinya. Dan di sinilah Ichigo sekarang, tidak tega meninggalkan Rukia sendirian sampai benar-benar yakin bahwa gadis itu kembali sembuh.

Panas Rukia masih belum turun, dan gadis itu bernafas dengan begitu berat. Padahal Ichigo sudah sering mengganti kompres di dahinya, menjaga agar kondisi tubuhnya tetap stabil. Tapi memang saat ini demam masih menyelubungi Rukia.

Ichigo mengamati jarum jam weker kecil yang berada di samping kasur Rukia. Jam 9 malam, dan panas Rukia masih belum reda.

Kesal karena tahu bahwa dia sedang mencemaskan seseorang, Ichigo menghampiri jendela, membuka tirai untuk melihat keadaan. Salju kembali turun, kembali membuat tumpukan salju walaupun tidak ditemani oleh badai seperti kemarin.

Ichigo tidak bisa meninggalkan Rukia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak di saat gadis itu hidup sendiri dengan seorang anak yang harus dia jaga.

"Kak… Hisana…"

Ichigo tersentak ketika Rukia mengigau, menggumamkan nama seseorang. Kak Hisana? Apakah itu nama Kakak perempuannya yang telah meninggal?

"Rukia," Ichigo menyentuh pelan dahi Rukia, mengusap keringat yang keluar deras dari tubuh mungil itu. "Rukia, kau mendengarku?"

"Kakak… aku…" Dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri, Rukia terus bergumam. Sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk. "Kakak… tolong… jangan menangis… aku berjanji akan… menjaga Akari... membesarkannya seperti anakku sendiri… aku—aku…"

Menjaga Akari seperti anakku sendiri?

Ichigo langsung terjaga, tersentak kaget mendengar gumaman yang tidak disangka keluar dari mulut Rukia. Wajah gadis itu sangat pucat, entah apa yang sedang dia mimpikan. Kepalanya menggeleng, seperti sedang berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

Akari bukan anak kandung Rukia?

"Aku… akan… menjaga Akari… aku… janji…"

Setelah mengigau singkat, Rukia tersentak. Dengan berat kedua matanya terbuka dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Rukia tidak tahu kapan dia bisa berada di sini. Seingatnya, dia sedang berjalan pulang lalu tangannya ditarik karena dia hampir terjatuh oleh pria berambut orange yang mengambil ponselnya. Setelah itu Rukia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Kenapa Rukia bisa ada di dalam apartemennya? Siapa yang mengantarnya pulang?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Rukia kaget mendapati sosok Ichigo di samping ranjangnya. Mengamatinya dengan pandangannya seakan-akan Rukia pasien sekarat.

Dengan siaga—meski kepalanya masih pusing—Rukia memasang muka cemberut dan kembali berteriak. "Kembalikan ponselku! Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam rumahku?! Dan di mana Akari?"

Ichigo menghela nafas pasrah. Bisa tidak sih Rukia tidak berteriak kepadanya ketika mereka bertemu?

"Akari sudah tidur. Kau pingsan setelah keluar dari kantormu, jadinya aku terpaksa mengantarmu pulang," jawabnya.

Nafas Rukia terputus-putus. Akhirnya Rukia menyerah dan mengakui bahwa dia terkena demam. Demam yang sangat parah. Dan dia perlu istirahat. Baiklah, dia tidak akan mengoceh karuan kepada preman sialan itu. Dia perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Dan setelah itu, Rukia akan berteriak sepuasnya.

Tubuhnya masih mengigil hebat, dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya ketika Rukia bermimpi tentang malam itu.

Malam saat Hisana melahirkan Akari dan juga malam terakhirnya.

Rasanya sudah lama Rukia tidak memimpikan Kakaknya, kenapa sekarang ia bermimpi tentang hari itu. Hari yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Rukia ingat. Musim dingin, salju, ponsel, semuanya membuatnya pusing. Belum lagi ada pria asing yang entah kenapa tidak ingin mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjemput Akari," ucap Rukia kemudian. Lebih baik dia bersikap baik terhadap tubuhnya dan untuk sementara waktu melakukan gencatan senjata dengan pria itu. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, aku baik-baik saja," sambungnya.

Rukia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan lagi-lagi dia harus tersentak karena mendapati dia hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Kaget, sekaligus malu karena ada orang yang melihat, Rukia langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Beraninya kau menelanjangiku!" seru Rukia kesal.

"Oi, aku sudah merawatmu! Berbaik hatilah sedikit!" bantah Ichigo, tidak diterima perbuatan baiknya ditolak.

"Aku akan bersikap baik padamu asal kau mau kembalikan ponselku, dasar maling!"

Ichigo mendesah bosan. Dia tidak akan mengembalikannya sebelum rasa penasarannya terjawab. Saat mimpi tadi, Ichigo mengetahui fakta lain tentang kelahiran Akari. Dia bisa saja bertanya sekarang kepada Rukia. Namun, saat ini lebih baik Rukia istirahat dulu. Ichigo bisa bertanya nanti. Apalagi ketika melihat gadis itu hanya meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya yang panas namun kedinginan hebat.

Mengompres kepalanya saja tidak cukup untuk mengurangi demam Rukia. Hanya cara _itu_ yang harus Ichigo lakukan.

Dengan perlahan, Ichigo berbalik lalu membuka mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, menaruh mantel itu di atas kursi. Setelah itu, perlahan dia melepas kaos hitam yang membungkus tubuh bidangnya. Memperlihat bentuk tubuh yang sempurna.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Rukia panik.

Ichigo berbalik, hanya menatap Rukia lurus sambil mendekati gadis yang tengah bingung menatapnya. Rukia pasti berpikiran macam-macam melihat dia melakukan ini. Sebenarnya Ichigo sedikit malu, meskipun dia bukan anak kecil lagi, Ichigo tahu reaksi seorang gadis perawan yang takut karena ingin diperkosa.

Well, Rukia memancarkan ekspresi kurang-lebih seperti itu.

"Pakai bajumu lagi, brengsek! Atau aku akan berteriak!" seru Rukia semakin panik.

Kesal karena Rukia semakin rewel, Ichigo pun menggeram. "Diam! Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang ada di dalam kepalamu!"

Rukia otomatis terdiam digertak seperti itu. Ichigo benar-benar terlihat menakutkan ketika dia sedang marah. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang ingin pria itu lakukan kepadanya, dia hanya berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadanya.

Pria itu meraih selimut dan membukanya, lalu masuk bersama dengan Rukia. Dan Rukia hanya menggeliat panik ketika tangan Ichigo meraih pinggang mungilnya dan mendekatkannya ketubuh bidang itu.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" suaranya gemetar, dengan sisa tenaga Rukia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Semakin Rukia berusaha, semakin Ichigo mengencangkan pelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya untuk gadis itu. Tidak Ichigo sangka ternyata memeluk Rukia terasa seperti ini.

"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin menyembuhkanmu," suara Ichigo jauh lebih lembut, meski masih terdengar seperti bisikan setan di telinga Rukia. Tangan Ichigo yang bebas mengusap dengan perlahan bahu Rukia, menuju leher gadis itu sampai akhirnya menuju kepalanya. Mengusap pelan bagian atas kepala yang tadi disentuh oleh pria yang Ichigo lihat di kantornya.

Meski awalnya enggan, Rukia merasa nyaman ketika Ichigo memeluknya. Kehangatan tubuh pria itu seakan obat bius yang membawanya menuju dunia mimpi. Belaian singkat tangan besar Ichigo tidak disangka Rukia sangatlah lembut.

Rukia tidak pernah menyangka dia akan merasa nyaman dipeluk oleh pria yang seharusnya adalah seorang penjahat perebut ponsel orang. Rukia harus tetap sadar!

"Lepaskan aku," kata Rukia. "Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu."

Ichigo masih bersikeras. "Kau belum sembuh."

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan ini untuk bisa sembuh. Lepaskan aku."

Rasanya Ichigo ingin sekali mengikat Rukia di atas kasur supaya gadis itu berhenti meronta. Akhirnya, karena tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan gadis itu, tanpa sadar Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau diam sampai nanti pagi, aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu."

Rukia terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang Ichigo ucapkan. "Benarkah? Kau akan mengembalikannya?" matanya membulat penuh harap.

"Hanya kalau kau diam dan tidak berusaha lepas dari pelukanku," jawab Ichigo.

"Ck, baiklah…"

Mau tidak mau, mesti dengan setengah hati, Rukia akan menuruti kata-kata Ichigo kali ini. Kalau memang benar apa yang pria itu ucapkan, Rukia akan mendapatkan ponselnya jika dia diam dalam posisi seperti ini dengan pria itu.

Well, khusus untuk hari ini, Rukia berjanji.

Hanya untuk hari ini… Rukia akan membiarkan pria itu membuainya.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Foto wanita itu tetap dipandanginya selama mungkin. Kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukannya di dalam hidup ini adalah membiarkan wanita yang dia cintai pergi untuk selamanya tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Dia gagal sebagai seorang pria.

Rasanya, tak ingin lagi hidup seperti ini. Tapi yang namanya waktu memang sudah tidak mungkin bisa diputar kembali…

Semuanya sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dia juga ingin kembali bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Apakah hukuman dari Tuhan perlu begini perih? Membiarkannya terpisah dari wanita yang satu-satunya dia cintai?

"Hisana…"

Namanya masih begitu terngiang dalam ingatan Ashido Kano.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

Icchy's note = Selamat malam semuanya :D

Singkat aja, saya lagi pusing menghadapi ujian, jadi lagi rehat sejenak untuk menulis Fic… walaupun jujur, tangan ini gatal pengen nulis Fic… T_T

Anyway, chap ini mungkin mulai dimunculin satu per satu cluenya kali yah? Yah well, kadang memang saat kita mengetik,suka muncul ide yg tidak terduga… Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini? Silakan tinggalkan kritik & saran di kotak review yah…

And, Thank you so much untuk kalian semua yg bersedia review di chap 2, makasih banyak :D

Enjoy this fic, oke?

.

Oke minna, sesi bales review hari ini saya yang bales… icchy lagi sibuk sama ujiannya eheheh…

Haruki1244 : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha makasih banyak yaa senpai, tapi kayaknya saya masih banyak belajar… hihihii…

Hime No Rika : makasih udah review senpai… uhm jadi mau dipanggil apa? ehehe iyaa saya usahakan kalo ada waktu luang yaa…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… ahaha saya juga kepikiran begitu, tapi ternyata gak seindah realita hihiii

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh iya kalo gak gitu gak ada alasan ketemu kan? Hihihii

Inai chan : makasih udah review senpai… saya juga suka Akari eheehe

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… wah tebakannya bagus hihii ntar diliat aja yaa… soal ending, ini proyek berdua, jadi saya belum bisa tentukan endingnya eheheh

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… hmm gimana? Udah ketemu siapa direktur-nya? Hihihi

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update eheheh gimana? Ada yang ketebak?

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi… gak bakal bosen lah hihi pasti ditunggu. Hmm selokannya tapi kayak sungai, di Jepang kan banyak tuh selokan yang jernih, atau sungai?

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… ayahnya Akari… saya juga masih bingung hihihihi

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… eheeh pasti diupdate kok ditunggu aja yaa hihihihi

Dae Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… gak cerewet kok ehehehe, humm ya mungkin Ichinya masih bingung atau gak mau tahu sih, kalo soal lainnya, kira-kira ketemu gak dichap ini? Karena saya juga bingung kenapa Ichi ngebet sama ponsel itu hihihi

Fuuchi : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe iyaa kan idenya dari Icchy, saya Cuma mengarangnya dengan indah eheheh

Shy-S : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut.

Nailil teefa : makasih udah review senpai… saya juga suka scene itu. kalo beneran Ichi dikerjain anak kecil begitu ya di anime-nya eheheh

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey… bosnya Ruki… apakah bisa menebaknya? Hihihi

Kaneko Aki : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update hehehe maaf lama yaa

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… hihihi iyaa Ichi emang gak baik, jangan ditiru… makasih banyak yaa

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh Ichi kan emang gak punya kerjaan, makanya dia cari masalah hihii

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update eheheh

Ms chappy : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Ruki ruki : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa gak papa nee, wish-nya tetep ditunggu kok ehehe, hmm… cinta segitiga… saya sih maunya cinta pentagon aja sih biar rame eheheheh

Ryuruki : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa maaf ya lama updatenya ini udah update…

Ore No Hana : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak cepet lanjut, tapi ini udah update ehehehe

Makasih yang udah review, baca… makasih banyak yaa…

Ada yang mau lanjut? Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	4. Time 4

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Searaki Icchy.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, semoga gak ngebosenin ^_^**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONLY TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It's you and I… just think about it… _

.

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Entah kenapa nyaman sekali tidur semalam. Mungkinkah karena dia memang lelah atau karena cuaca semalam memang mendukung sekali untuk terlelap begitu mudah. Rasa pusing yang sempat menyerangnya kemarin sudah hilang. Benar-benar nyaman dan―

Mata Rukia terbelalak saat menyadari dirinya tidaklah seorang diri di kasurnya. Kenapa dia… dipeluk seperti ini?

"Yo, sudah bangun?"

Wajah Rukia memerah begitu nyata saat pria―astaga! Ini pria! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya Rukia pikirkan semalam?

Dia tidur satu ranjang dengan seorang pria bertelanjang dada, dan gawat, dia juga sama saja. Rukia kian merapatkan selimutnya supaya bisa menenggelamkan dirinya sedalam mungkin. Pria tidak tahu diri ini malah mendekatkan tubuhnya kian rapat pada tubuh mungil Rukia. Wajah tegas khas pria itu juga semakin merapat ke wajah Rukia.

"H-hei! K-kau mau apa?!" bentak Rukia. Terdengar aneh kalau kau sebenarnya ingin membentak tapi gugup bersamaan.

Rukia memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin saat telapak besar itu mulai mendekati wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan pria tidak waras dan memang gila ini. Beberapa saat Rukia hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa dahinya terasa begitu hangat dan anehnya nyaman.

"Tidak lagi panas. Hm… sepertinya kau hanya demam ringan. Kalau sampai demam tinggi, aku yang repot. Sekarang kau bangun dan makan," perintahnya begitu setelah melepaskan tangan besarnya dari dahi Rukia.

Tentu saja Rukia terbelalak mendengar perintah yang seperti itu. Apa-apaan dia? seenaknya memerintah seperti itu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sedetik yang lalu dia sudah berhasil membuat Rukia gugup dan panas dingin? Hampir saja jantungnya yang sedari tadi melonjak-lonjak tak karuan ini mau terjun bebas seperti _bungee jumping_ karenanya.

"Oi, tunggu apalagi? Cepat siap-siap," katanya lagi. Masih dengan nada memerintah.

Rukia mulai jengkel dan menggeram. Terpaksa menuruti perintah menyebalkan itu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, yang wanita kecil itu lakukan adalah…

BRAAKK!

"Adawww!" Ichigo menggeram kesakitan. "Sakit bodoh! Kau ini kenapa sih?" pria berotot itu sudah tersungkur jatuh ke lantai karena hantaman jam weker dari Rukia. setidaknya tadi Rukia berhasil tepat sasaran. Paling tidak hidung atau dahinya lah…

"CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU SIALAN! DASAR PRIA CABUL TIDAK TAHU MALUUU!" pekik Rukia nyaring.

"Uhm… Ibu sudah bangun?" pintu kamar Rukia terbuka dan memaparkan Akari yang tengah menunggu di ambang pintu sambil melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh bocah itu.

Rukia dengan kondisi (hampir bisa dikatakan) telanjang ditambah seorang pria asing berambut jeruk terang dengan keadaan setengah telanjang di atas kasur ibunya. Akari hanya diam menunggu dengan muka polosnya.

Rasanya Rukia ingin terjun saja dari apartemennya…

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Selagi Rukia membersihkan dirinya―antisipasi diberlakukan mengingat Rukia tidur tanpa pakaian dan dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Semua laki-laki memang suka berdusta. Mana ada laki-laki yang mau jujur apa yang dilakukannya selagi tidur di samping wanita yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam?

Awas saja kalau Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Pria itu tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup dari apartemennya. Paling tidak harus ada salah satu anggota tubuhnya yang cacat. Rukia tidak peduli walaupun dia harus berubah menjadi seorang psikopat sekaligus demi membasmi wabah jeruk yang masih ada di rumahnya.

Hari ini Rukia harus kembali ke kantor. Dia bisa terlambat seperti ini. Apalagi semakin hari, pekerjaan semakin bertambah. Perusahaannya memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan berbagai tamu yang hilir mudik di sana. Jadi mau tak mau Rukia harus bekerja ekstra dengan jumlah tamu yang sering berkunjung ke kantornya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menjaga kondisi badannya sesehat mungkin.

"Wah, Paman Ichi pintar memasak! Sama seperti Ibu!"

Rukia baru keluar dari kamarnya dan mendengar suara riang Akari dari arah dapur.

Begitu Rukia masuk ke ruang kecil dan sebenarnya sesak karena penuh barang itu, Akari sedang duduk manis di meja makan dengan pisau roti dan garpu di kedua tangan mungilnya. Wajahnya berbinar cerah saat mendapati pancake di atas meja makan. Akari memang suka makanan manis. Tapi karena Rukia sibuk, Rukia jadi jarang membuatkan Akari makanan seperti itu lagi.

Melihat koki baru di dapurnya, Rukia jadi ingin tertawa. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Sepertinya jam weker-nya benar-benar mengenai hidung si kepala orange itu. lihat saja lebam di tulang hidungnya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai, Nyonya?" sapa Ichigo setelah melihat Rukia yang hanya terpaku di depan pintu ruangan kecil ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membuat sarapan? Apa kau masukkan racun di sana?" pikiran Rukia sudah berkicau ke mana-mana.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar sakit hati sekarang. Setelah hidungku, kau sekarang menyakiti hatiku. Kau boleh tanya bocah ini kalau pancake strawberry-nya kumasukkan racun. Dia sudah makan setengah porsi tadi," bantah Ichigo.

Melihat Akari yang melambai-lambai ke arah Rukia dengan gerakan yang sepertinya cukup sehat dan riang, sepertinya memang makanan itu tidak dikasih racun. Akari juga sudah siap berangkat. Memang Akari sudah terbiasa menyiapkan diri sendiri kalau Rukia sibuk. Rukia duduk di sebelah Akari melihat gadis kecil itu menikmati sarapan paginya dengan lahap. Berkali-kali dia mengatakan kalau Akari menyukai pancake buatan paman mesum itu. Rukia harus bertindak secepatnya agar Akari tidak terlalu akrab dengan pria mesum ini. Rasanya terlalu berbahaya.

"Makanlah. Setelah sakit, paling enak makan bubur. Aku membuat bubur telur," Ichigo meletakkan semangkuk hangat bubur telur di meja Rukia. Rukia hanya diam terpaku, dalam hati sedikit kaget dan merasa tidak enak karena pria itu membuatkan makanan untuknya.

Bingung karena tidak bisa membalas perbuatan pria itu dengan kata-kata sinisnya, Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke Akari.

"Akari, hari ini Ibu tidak bisa mengantarmu. Ibu harus kerja pagi. Bibi Shirayuki akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Rukia dengan mimik bersalah. Memang pagi ini dia harus buru-buru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan nakal dengan Bibi Shirayuki. Ibu jangan khawatir. Tapi Ibu janji tidak akan sakit seperti kemarin kan?"

"Tentu saja… Ibu janji."

Tak berapa lama dari situ, pintu apartemen Rukia diketuk pelan. Sepertinya Shirayuki sudah datang. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada paman koki mesum itu, Akari akhirnya pergi bersama Shirayuki. Pasti Shirayuki akan kaget karena pria tidak tahu diri itu sempat keluar untuk mengantar Akari. Pasti jadi aneh kalau Shirayuki melihat seorang laki-laki di apartemen Rukia di pagi hari. Haaa… apa yang harus Rukia lakukan…

Setelah mengantar Akari dan memastikan putri kecilnya sudah pergi bersama Shirayuki. Rukia mendesah pelan. Entah kenapa setiap kali merasa Akari jauh, dirinya jadi merasa terbebani. Jauh dari putri kecilnya benar-benar―

"Jadi kau punya Kakak?"

Rukia menoleh dengan mimik yang sangat terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Di kamarmu ada fotomu bersama seseorang. Begitu kulihat catatan di belakangnya, kau menulisnya bersama kakak. Fotonya juga sama persis dengan yang ada di ponselmu. Benar kan?"

"Sejak kapan kau diizinkan untuk melihat foto di ponsel orang? Dasar maling…" Rukia menggerutu kesal. Dia hanya beranjak menuju dapur untuk menaruh piring kotor bekas Akari.

Ichigo mengabaikan semua itu dan mengikuti Rukia sampai wanita itu kembali ke tempat duduknya, memakan bubur telur buatannya.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Kalau kau punya kakak, kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersamanya? Apa dia sudah menikah?"

Rukia tetap diam dan konsentrasi pada buburnya. Dia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini, menendang pria ini keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi bekerja.

"Hei, kau tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali. Memangnya kau boleh mengabaikan orang yang bicara di depanmu?"

Pria itu semakin menyebalkan dengan duduk di depan Rukia. Baiklah. Ini adalah pagi termenyebalkan dalam hidupnya kalau Rukia boleh bilang begitu.

"Tch, selain tidak sopan, pemarah, tidak tahu terima kasih, kau juga tuli ya." Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi. Habis sudah kesabaran Rukia.

BRAAK!

Rukia menggebrak meja makannya dengan kasar.

"Juga suka memukul," lanjut Ichigo dengan suara rendah.

"Kakakku sudah lama meninggal. Dia belum menikah. Jadi aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Akari. Lagipula, aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahukan mengenai keluargaku pada orang asing sepertimu. Kalau kau sudah paham, lebih baik kau diam dan jangan membahas masalah keluargaku lagi. Karena ini bukan kepentinganmu."

Ichigo tidak merespon. Rukia membereskan makan paginya dan segera menyiapkan diri untuk segera pergi ke kantor. Tidak peduli apakah pria sialan itu masih tetap berada di rumahnya atau tidak. Ichigo dengan kurang ajarnya bertanya tentang masalah pribadinya dan itu membuat Rukia kesal setengah mati.

"Dia juga kasar. Wanita macam apa dia itu. pria mana yang mau dengannya kalau sikapnya menyebalkan begitu?" gumam Ichigo setengah keheningan yang cukup lama.

Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas kata-kata Ichigo. Untuk apa meladeni perkataan pria yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Rukia juga sedikit menyesal karena sudah terlalu emosi. Ini semua salah pria itu…

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Rukia sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk mengusir pria ini. Tetap saja Ichigo tidak bergeming, akhirnya Rukia sendiri yang kewalahan. Dia malah membiarkan pria itu mengikutinya dari belakang sampai mereka tiba di kantor. Sebenarnya Rukia merasa terganggu. Rasanya memang tidak nyaman kalau ada yang mengikuti kita. Tapi kalau orangnya sendiri keras kepala, Rukia bisa apa?

"Kupikir kau sudah cukup kurang waras. Bisakah kau berhenti berbuat aneh?" tegur Rukia ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan kantornya.

"Seharusnya kau senang aku mengantarmu sampai di sini. Memastikan kau tidak akan jatuh pingsan seperti kemarin."

"Aku tidak jatuh pingsan!" bantah Rukia.

"Karena kalau kau begitu lagi, aku bisa repot…"

"Dengar ya, yang merepotkan dirimu itu ya kau sendiri. Aku kan tidak pernah―ah sudahlah! Aku bisa gila kalau begini. Aku akan masuk. Dan kau sebaiknya tidak berulah macam-macam lagi!" Rukia begitu frustasi menghadapi Ichigo. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat-cepat agar menjauh dari pria itu.

Rukia baru saja hendak berbalik ketika pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

"Kau lupa ini ya?"

Mata Rukia langsung berbinar saat melihat benda tipis itu. Bisa saja Rukia kalap dan menerkam Ichigo saat itu juga. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau pria ini sedang menipunya.

"Kau mau menipuku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah janji kemarin, kalau kau sudah sembuh aku akan mengembalikan ini. Ambillah. Atau kau sudah tidak ingin benda―"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" sergap Rukia langsung mendekati ke arah Ichigo dan merebut ponsel kesayangannya. Begitu yakin benda itu sudah di tangannya, Rukia langsung memeluk benda itu seerat mungkin. Rasanya dia ingin menangis haru. Akhirnya ponselnya kembali.

"Aku sudah mengembalikannya. Bagaimana kalau ucapan terima kasih setelah semua ini?" lontar Ichigo.

"Terima kasih…" balas Rukia, kalau perlu dia akan menunduk hormat kepada Ichigo jika pria itu meminta.

Ichigo mengamati ekspresi Rukia. Tadi wanita itu marah-marah kepadanya, beberapa jam kemudian, wanita itu malah terlihat polos dan lugu dan yang paling aneh… menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya gadis ini punya berapa kepribadian sih?

Rukia mulai merasa pria ini sebenarnya bukan pria jahat. Paling tidak selama Rukia sakit kemarin, Ichigo tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadanya. Pria itu menjaganya tetap nyaman dan aman bersamanya.

Setidaknya, Ichigo berbeda dari beberapa teman premannya yang lain. Dan Rukia—dengan berat hati mengakui—cukup menyukai perbedaan itu darinya.

"Oh, Kuchiki. Kau datang pagi?"

Ichigo tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara seorang laki-laki. Ternyata dari arah berlawanan dengan mereka, seorang pria bersetelan mahal baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. Rukia tersenyum begitu manis sambil menunduk memberikan salam. Awalnya Ichigo agak kaget karena ternyata gadis ini bisa bersikap manis seperti sekarang. Bahkan wajahnya yang tersenyum itu begitu…

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-san. Saya ada tugas lebih awal," jawab Rukia dengan suara yang begitu sopan dan lembut. Jauh berbeda ketika dia berbicara dengan Ichigo, suaranya terdengar dingin dan ketus.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo memandang sinis pria yang dipanggil Rukia dengan sebutan Kurosaki. Rasa membakar kian memanas di dalam hatinya.

Apakah Ichigo merasakan _jealousy_ untuk Rukia dan pria Kurosaki itu?

Tidak, seharusnya tidak begini…

"Oi, aku pergi dulu."

Hanya mengatakan kata-kata itu dan Ichigo langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Rukia tanpa sempat mendengar gadis itu berucap padanya.

Rukia merasa agak aneh saat melihat Ichigo tadi. Kenapa pria itu jadi begitu dingin lagi? Padahal tadi dia terlihat menyebalkan dan… yah entahlah.

Kaien mengamati punggung Ichigo yang menjauh. Pandanganya tidak pernah lepas saat punggung itu sudah menghilang dari tangkapan matanya. "Dia siapa, Kuchiki?"

"Ahh, cuma seseorang yang kukenal," ujar Rukia. "Kenapa?"

"Oh, aku hanya merasa dia mirip dengan adikku yang hilang. Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Yang kutahu, dia sering dipanggil Ichigo. Ah, aku menyesal mendengar tentang adikmu, Kurosaki-san." Rukia berkata dengan tulus sekaligus kaget karena ternyata Kaien mempunyai seorang adik.

Kurosaki Kaien tidak merespon. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Rukia, sepertinya angannya melayang dengan pemikiran baru yang tak pernah dia duga.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

"_Yang kutahu, dia sering dipanggil Ichigo." _

Benarkah ada pria lain yang memiliki nama Ichigo?

Apakah di dunia ini begitu banyak pria yang memakai nama Ichigo? Tapi melihat keperawakannya, wajahnya, benar-benar mirip. Dan kenapa pria itu bisa berhubungan dengan Kuchiki Rukia?

Apa mungkin hanya mirip saja? Apa mungkin dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan adiknya yang sudah lama menghilang itu? Benarkah ini hanya kebetulan?

Kaien nyaris frustasi memikirkan ini.

Ada begitu banyak beban yang berada di pundaknya. Dan rasanya… semua ini sudah mencapai batas. Apakah Tuhan sudah memberikannya… petunjuk?

_Kau mau berjanji pada Ayah? Kau akan menemukan adikmu apapun yang terjadi? Apa kau akan memenuhi permintaan Ayahmu ini, Kaien?_

Kaien meraih gagang telepon ruangannya. Menekan beberapa nomor penting dan menunggu sambungannya. Rasanya sudah lama Kaien terus menunggu. Sudah waktunya dia untuk bertindak secepatnya.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang. Bisa kau lakukan itu?"

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

"Ayo kita minum!" bujuk Hinamori setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai hari ini.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus segera pulang," tolak Rukia halus. Dia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Meski badannya sudah agak mendingan, Rukia belum sembuh total dari demamnya. Dia tidak mau jatuh sakit lagi dan membuat Akari khawatir.

"Kau ini kenapa sih selalu menolak begitu? Aku mulai curiga. Atau jangan-jangan karena… dia?" selidik Hinamori.

"Dia…?" ulang Rukia bingung.

Hinamori menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri di depan gedung kantor mereka sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, memakai jeans kusam acak-acakan, dan sepatu boots hitam.

Pria berambut terang itu tampak mondar-mandir di sana. Sesekali dia akan mengintip ke dalam kantor lalu duduk berjongkok di depan sana. Kadang juga dia menyandar ke dinding gedung sambil memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Dia akan mangkal di sana pada pagi hari dan pada jam pulang kantor.

"Sudah seminggu ini kuperhatikan dia selalu ada di sana. Dia datang menjemputmu kan?" tebak Hinamori.

Yah, sudah seminggu ini preman tidak jelas itu tiba-tiba datang pagi hari ke rumahnya, dengan dalih mau mengantar Akari yang sialnya sudah berteman akrab dengannya. Kadang juga dia membawakan pancake kesukaan Akari entah darimana, dan—anehnya—tanpa racun. Sorenya dia akan datang lagi kemari entah menunggu apa, dan ketika Rukia keluar kantor menjemput Akari, dia akan ikut menjemput Akari lalu pulang setelah memastikan Akari dan Rukia sampai di apartemen.

Jelas saja ini membuat Rukia bingung setengah mati. Ketika didesak alasannya, pria itu hanya menjawab dia ingin bertemu Akari.

"Dia tidak begitu!" balas Rukia sebal.

"Ehh kenapa? Tapi dia kelihatan keren meski dandanannya sedikit mengerikan. Apa dia preman?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas. Aku pulang dulu," jawab Rukia.

"Kau mau berkencan dengannya ya?!"

Sialan Hinamori! Sifat _kepo_-nya sedang keluar…

Kenapa kau tidak berlari keluar saja sambil membawa pengeras suara dan membuat pengumuman konyol itu? Dasar bodoh.

"Wah, kau cepat keluar hari ini ya?" sapa Ichigo ketika gadis mungil itu sudah keluar dari kantornya.

Rukia tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung berjalan lurus ke depan. Dasar orang aneh! Apa yang dia mau dari Rukia, sih?!

"Hei! Pelan-pelan!" teriak Ichigo.

Kenapa pria itu tidak mengerti juga, sih? Rukia tidak ingin diikuti olehnya! Seminggu penuh dia datang menjemput dan mengantar Rukia, apa pria itu tidak mengerti semua tindakannya akan memicu gossip di kantornya?

Ah, mana dia mengerti. Otaknya kan bodoh, tidak bisa dibuat berpikir selain untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana dia akan mengambil ponsel Rukia atau menggodanya. Dengan mengantarnya seperti ini setiap hari! Wanita mana yang tidak akan salah tingkah dengan perhatian seperti ini? Contohnya…

"Kau tadi makan siang apa? Jangan makan yang pedas lagi, Akari bilang kemarin kau makan kari pedas. Maagmu jadi kambuh lagi, kan?"

Akari memang bocah polos yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama! Sudah puluhan kali Rukia menyuruh putrinya itu menjauhi pria tidak jelas ini, tapi entah kenapa malah tambah semakin akbrab saja. Apalagi Rukia harus 24 jam jadi ekstra terjaga supaya pria ini tidak mencuri kesempatan mengambil ponselnya lagi. Dia kan sakit jiwa!

"Ah ya, kau tidak punya teman pria ya? Kulihat semua teman wanita di kantormu selalu dijemput oleh teman pria mereka. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan berkencan begitu. Masa kau tidak tertarik dengan pria? Apa jangan-jangan kau ini _gay_ atau karena kau tidak laku?"

Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas omongan Ichigo yang bilang dia tidak laku. Enak saja!

"Berhenti menggodaku! Aku bukannya tidak tertarik pada pria atau tidak laku—terlebih lagi, aku masih normal! Aku hanya belum berpikir ke arah sana. Aku masih harus merawat Akari tahu! Jadi berhentilah memikirkan yang aneh-aneh tentang—"

"Dasar wanita kuno," Ichigo menertawakannya. "Masa karena menjaga anak saja kau sampai harus mengorbankan masa mudamu? Memangnya kau mau seumur hidupmu tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria, huh?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!" geram Rukia.

Ichigo masih tertawa geli melihat gelagat salah tingkah gadis mungil ini.

Saat suasana menggelap begini memang menyebalkan. Berkali-kali Ichigo mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu samar. Langkah suara itu selalu terdengar setiap kali mereka melangkah. Langkah kaki itu bukan milik orang-orang yang berjalan melewati mereka. Langkah ini akan berhenti ketika Ichigo dan Rukia berhenti.

Sepertinya Ichigo harus melakukan sesuatu untuk langkah misterius itu. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan salah satu sepatunya. "Ah, sepatuku kemasukan debu!" pekik Ichigo. Cukup berlebihan.

"Debu?" ulang Rukia heran.

Ichigo menunduk ke bawah, melepaskan sepatu boot-nya dan mengguncangnya untuk mengeluarkan debunya, tapi kemudian dia berbalik dan melempar sepatu boot-nya begitu tinggi.

BUUUUGHH!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Rukia ketika berbalik ke belakang ternyata sepatu Ichigo mengenai seseorang yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Bukannya orang itu memarahi Ichigo tapi dia malah kabur begitu saja.

Rukia jadi heran sendiri. Seharusnya dia memarahi Ichigo karena melempar sepatunya sembarangan begitu.

"Maaf ya Paman!" teriak pria itu santai. Tidak peduli pendaratan sepatunya mungkin menimbulkan korban benjol.

"Hei, kau ini―" Rukia berusaha untuk mengomeli Ichigo. Tapi dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena tak sengaja melihat kilatan serius di mata cokelat pria itu.

Aneh…

"Tunggu sebentar di sini ya, aku akan mengambil sepatuku dulu," kata Ichigo berbalik.

Rukia diam tak merespon.

Kalau diingat lagi, malam kemarin juga Ichigo begitu. Dia melempar sepatunya sembarangan juga, dan anehnya sepatu itu juga mengenai seseorang. Yang lebih aneh lagi, orang yang terkenal lemparan sepatu itu tidak protes kepadanya. Dia langsung pergi seakan takut tertangkap oleh Ichigo. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang mereka incar. Aku atau Rukia…" gumam Ichigo setelah memastikan Rukia dan Akari selamat di rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, alasan Ichigo selalu datang menjemput dan mengantar Rukia adalah karena sudah seminggu ini dia melihat keadaan kantor Rukia setelah Ichigo tak sengaja melihat sekawanan kelompok tak dikenal terlihat mengawasi Rukia. Tapi tampaknya setelah seminggu penuh Ichigo menemani Rukia, tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Semuanya masih aman-aman saja. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahaya akan muncul jika dia lengah.

Saat ini Ichigo sedang berada di kediamannya, mansion megah yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kumuhnya Rukongai. Bersama dengan pengawal sekaligus temannya, Renji dan Grimmjow, Ichigo membicarakan tentang situasi yang dia hadapi baru-baru ini.

"Kau yakin ada yang mengikuti kalian?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Ya, selama seminggu ini sudah dua kali. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada yang mencurigakan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok kau tidak usah datang dulu. Kalau memang orang-orang itu mengikutimu, mereka tidak mungkin mengikuti Rukia jika wanita itu tidak bersamamu, kan?" sahut Renji memberikan usul.

Ichigo menimang-nimang usul itu. "Ya. Semoga saja…"

Semoga memang begitu keadaannya…

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

"Akari kau darimana?"

Rukia sempat panik saat melihat Akari tak ada di kamarnya pagi ini. Biasanya memang seperti ini sih. Sudah seminggu ini Akari begitu senang pagi sudah datang. Ketika bangun tidur dia akan berlari ke pintu apartemennya. Setelah mandi dia akan mengecek kembali pintu apartemen itu. memang terlihat aneh.

Dengan mimik lesu, ternyata Akari sudah kembali dari pintu apartemen.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia, heran melihat gadis ciliknya merengut.

"Rukia-chan, apa Paman Ichigo tidak datang hari ini?"

Rukia melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah. Memang tidak biasanya Ichigo belum datang di jam seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah datang setelat ini. Akari bahkan sudah sarapan dan tinggal menunggu Rukia berangkat saja.

Apakah Ichigo sedang tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan? Ataukah Ichigo sudah bosan mengunjunginya?

Dahi Rukia mengernyit. Sepertinya dia ketularan Akari…

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan. Besok pasti dia akan datang lagi," bujuk Rukia.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin pancake Paman Ichigo…"

Rasanya sedih melihat wajah Akari yang seperti ini. Rukia jadi tidak tega.

"Nanti di kantor Ibu akan coba menghubunginya untuk menjengukmu lagi. Karena itu, Akari jangan sedih ya…"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Ibu…" mata cerah Akari yang berbinar itu membuat Rukia semakin tidak tega.

Kemana pria itu? Tumben sekali…

Rukia sudah mengabari Shirayuki kalau malam ini dia akan terlambat menjemput. Mendadak kantornya memintanya untuk lembur. Karena itu, Rukia meminta Shirayuki untuk menemani Akari sampai dia datang. Akari juga sudah tahu kalau hari ini dia akan pulang bersama Shirayuki.

Hari ini, Rukia juga tidak melihat bayangan pria menyebalkan itu. tampaknya Ichigo benar-benar tidak datang hari ini. Cukup langka pria itu bisa menghilang seperti ini, mengingat bakat istimewanya itu adalah seorang penguntit.

Apa terjadi sesuatu kepadanya?

Halah, dia kan ketua preman, mana mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kalau pun ada, pasti sudah dia habisi sekali teguk kan?

Tapi Rukia sudah berjanji akan menghubungi orang itu, sedangkan Rukia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi orang itu. Rukia tidak tahu nomor ponsel pria itu, dan Rukia tidak ingin kembali ke sarang penjahat itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sudahlah! Yang perlu Rukia lakukan adalah tidak mengungkit tentang Ichigo ke Akari. Dia yakin anaknya pasti akan melupakannya secepat Akari melupakan rasa lapar.

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Rukia terlalu keasyikan lembur sampai lupa waktu.

Kantor juga sudah sepi. Sebaiknya dia segera pulang kalau tidak ingin Akari khawatir. Meskipun sudah terbiasa lembur, hari ini Rukia bekerja terlalu malam. Shirayuki pasti sudah mengantar Akari pulang ke rumah. Rukia jadi tidak enak dengan Shirayuki yang selalu tidak pernah menolak permintaannya untuk menjaga Akari. Lebih baik Rukia pulang secepatnya, apalagi hari ini Rukia lelah sekali. Rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat tidur dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan juga bisa membuatnya lelah seperti ini. Lelahnya bahkan bukan main.

Rukia merasa aneh. Biasanya seminggu ini ada seseorang yang akan menggodanya… menjahilinya… bertanya macam-macam padanya, atau paling tidak mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi sekarang, bahkan kehadiran orang itu saja tidak ada.

Suaranya yang selalu mempunyai intonasi berat ketika mengucapkan namanya. Mata yang selalu menatapnya menggoda. Aroma tubuh pria itu yang selalu Rukia cium ketika pria itu mendekat. Tanpa sadar Rukia merindukan pria itu.

Kemana dia…?

Dia terlalu asyik melamun sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan keadaan di depannya.

BRUUKK!

Astaga, Rukia sudah selelah ini masih juga ada yang berani menabraknya.

Rukia memfokuskan pandangan. Ketika dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Rukia menubruk—ditubruk lebih tepatnya—oleh seseorang. Tunggu dulu! Rukia ingat pria itu, Ichigo pernah melemparnya dengan sepatu.

Tidak diberikan waktu untuk berpikir lebih jauh. Tas tangan Rukia berhasil diambilnya dengan begitu mudah. Sialan! Orang itu ternyata perampok! Terpaksa Rukia kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mengejarnya.

Rukia rela kehilangan tasnya, dia masih bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Rukia rela kehilangan dompet beserta uang yang ada di dalamnya, uang masih bisa dicari.

Tapi Rukia tidak akan pernah rela kehilangan ponselnya. Tidak ada ponsel paling canggih manapun yang bisa menggantikan ponsel pemberian mendiang Kakaknya itu.

Cukup sekali ponsel itu hilang dari dirinya, Rukia tidak akan menoleransi lagi lebih dari dua kali!

Rukia terus berteriak selagi mengejar orang itu. Kalau saja ada yang bisa menolongnya. Karena larut malam, orang-orang yang berada di luar hanya sedikit. Jalan layang yang selalu Rukia lewati saja sudah sepi saat jam segini. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membantunya sekarang, Rukia harus mengandalkan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Kembalikan tasku! RAMPOK!" pekik Rukia berulang kali.

Sebisa mungkin Rukia mengejarnya hingga berakhir di gang sempit yang gelap ini. Terlalu fokus pada pengejarannya membuat Rukia tidak sadar kemana perampok itu membawanya.

Gawat…

"Wah, wah… bukan hanya tasnya, kau membawa orangnya serta?"

Rukia sontak berbalik mendengar suara pria lain. Matanya tidak berkedip ketika melihat 3 orang lain yang sepertinya kawan perampok itu menyudutkannya di lorong sempit itu.

"Bersenang-senang dengannya boleh juga kan?"

Tubuh Rukia gemetar. Kilatan yang muncul di mata pria itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"K-kalian…" suara Rukia begitu tercekat sekarang. Dia harus segera lari dari sana jika ingin selamat!

Merasa keadaan tidak menguntungkan, Rukia berusaha menerobos tiga orang yang menghalanginya. Tapi sayang, dua orang segera memegangi tangan Rukia dan menahan tubuh mungilnya untuk bergerak. Rukia berusaha berteriak meminta tolong, tapi satu orang yang menahan tangannya membekap mulutnya.

Satu lagi, yang tidak memegang apapun, kecuali tas tangannya, segera menjatuhkan hasil rampokan itu ke tanah dan mendekat ke arah Rukia.

Tangannya yang besar dan mengerikan itu mulai meraba tubuh Rukia. Karena Rukia terus memberontak, akhirnya pria itu kesal dan merobek pakaian Rukia sedemikian kasarnya hingga tidak mampu lagi menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

Rukia sudah menjerit histeris, mencoba melakukan apapun. Dia sudah berusaha menggigit tangan yang membekapnya itu, tapi malah dihadiahi tamparan menyakitkan di wajahnya. Rukia bisa merasakan cairan asin dan amis di mulutnya. Kesempatan kabur hilang sudah ketika tubuh mungilnya terhempas begitu kuat ke aspal.

Ke-empat pria itu semakin buas ketika melihat kondisi Rukia yang seperti ini.

Kepala Rukia pusing luar biasa.

Apakah hidupnya berakhir sesingkat ini?

Apakah dia akan mati konyol seperti ini?

"Mari kita bersenang―"

Rukia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak ingin melihat hal yang mungkin sebentar lagi terjadi pada dirinya. Kalau memang ini rencana para dewa kepadanya, Rukia tidak perlu melihatnya. Dia akan kehilangan semuanya dan mati dengan tenang. Dia tidak perlu menjadi arwah gentayangan karena menjadi korban pemerkosaan yang dibunuh di sudut gang. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, membayangkan Akari yang mungkin akan menangis histeris karena mendengar kabar tentang kematiannya. Rukia yakin Shirayuki akan menjadi pengganti dirinya dengan baik, Rukia tahu wanita keibuan itu selalu menyayangi Akari seperti anaknya sendiri. Rukia bisa mempercayakan Akari kepadanya. Rukia bisa mati dengan tenang.

Semenit berlalu, tapi Rukia tidak merasakan apa-apa di tubuhnya. Dia masih belum berani membuka mata karena takut akan melihat hal yang menyeramkan. Tapi sentuhan tak senonoh itu tak kunjung muncul. Dia malah mendengar suara gigi yang patah, lalu sedetik berikutnya bunyi suara terjatuh keras tepat di sampingnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Entah suara apa itu, tapi yang jelas satu persatu suara orang jatuh mulai bermunculan. Sepertinya Mereka tengah sibuk sendiri dengan suara pukulan dan hantaman yang begitu kuat. Akhirnya dengan takut-takut Rukia membuka setengah matanya. Dia melihat para perampok yang sudah berganti alih sebagai calon pemerkosa itu sepertinya sedang sibuk menghadapi seseorang.

Peduli amat! Ini kesempatan Rukia untuk kabur! Dengan sigap Rukia bangkit dan meraih tasnya yang jatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Rukia berusaha menutupi keadaan tubuhnya seadanya. Perampok sialan itu benar-benar merobek kemeja kerjanya dengan sukses, hasilnya sebagian tubuh Rukia terpampang dengan mulus dan memaparkan bra putihnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah mantel dengan wangi khas seseorang melingkar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Mantel itu mampu menutupi seluruh tubuh Rukia yang tidak sanggup ditutupinya tadi.

Rukia mengenali suara parau itu. Dengan penuh harap dia berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Entah kenapa, hati Rukia senangnya bukan main. Khusus untuk hari ini, dia begitu gembira melihat Ichigo.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku…" Ichigo mendesah menyesal.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Ichigo tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadanya. Pria itu sudah menolongnya dari kejadian mengerikan yang hampir menimpanya. Rukia menitikkan air mata ketika pria itu menjulang dihadapannya, membungkuk untuk merapikan sekilas mantel hitam yang dia sarungkan untuk Rukia.

Lalu, matanya menangkap bayangan.

"Awas Ichigo!" pekik Rukia.

Satu orang berhasil menghantamkan sebuah botol pada Ichigo yang lengah hingga kepalanya berdarah. Tapi Ichigo tidak tumbang begitu saja, dia masih sanggup menghabisi pria itu hingga tak berkutik lagi.

Kepala Ichigo mengucurkan darah, namun pria itu tidak begitu saja tumbang.

Setelah yakin orang-orang itu tidak bergerak dan menyerangnya, Ichigo segera menarik Rukia pergi menjauh dari tempat mengerikan itu. Berkat hantaman botol, Ichigo merasa pusing.

Dia mendengar Rukia panik di sampingnya. "Ichigo, kau berdarah!" Ichigo tidak pernah mendengar suara Rukia sepanik itu. Panik karena dirinya.

Ichigo malah meyeringai. Ternyata begini yah rasanya dikhawatirkan seseorang…

Dengan panik dan berusaha tenang karena mengalami serangan jantung mendadak, Rukia berusaha mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari apapun yang bisa menghentikan laju darah yang keluar. Untungnya kini mereka sudah menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu. Mungkin ini bisa dijadikan pelajaran untuk Rukia agar naik taksi saja kalau dia pulang larut malam. Padahal apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantornya dan selama ini Rukia selalu tidak apa-apa ketika pulang sendiri. Well, yang namanya musibah itu memang tidak bisa ditebak, kan?

Ichigo duduk membungkuk, mungkin sedang berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Tetes-tetes darah mengucur dengan tenang dari balik rambut orangenya. Rukia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dia merobek kemeja putihnya sebagian untuk membalut luka Ichigo. Biarlah kemejanya rusak, Rukia bisa beli yang baru. Kepala orang tidak bisa dibeli dengan yang baru, kan?

"Sakit tahu!" protes Ichigo melepaskan tangan Rukia yang sedang mengelap darahnya. Karena terkena hantaman sangat keras, denyut di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Di sentuh sedikit saja sudah bisa membuat Ichigo kelinyengan.

"Kalau kau masih sayang dengan kepalamu, sebaiknya kau diam. Aku sedang berusaha membalut lukamu," kata Rukia mencoba untuk sabar.

Melihat tingkah Rukia yang tidak biasa, membuat Ichigo jadi ingin menggodanya. "Hooo… ternyata kau bisa bertingkah seperti wanita juga, yah? Padahal kukira tadi kau akan cerewet tidak jelas seperti biasanya."

Rukia tidak membalas.

"Oh yah, aku lupa! Kau ini wanita bodoh yang senang membahayakan diri sendiri. Lihat saja seperti malam ini contohnya, sudah tahu wanita tidak boleh pulang selarut ini, tapi kau tetap saja ngotot kerja lembur."

Rukia berusaha untuk tetap sabar.

"Mungkin kadang-kadang kau memang perlu diberi pelajaran supaya jera. Seharusnya—"

Dan PLAK! Dengan mulus tangan Rukia mendarat sempurna di wajah Ichigo. Cukup sudah Rukia berdiam diri.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu sih?! Kalau memang aku harus dapat pelajaran seharusnya tadi kau tidak usah membantuku! Biarkan aku diperkosa ramai-ramai oleh para bajingan itu!" suara Rukia bergetar. Sarat akan emosi.

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya. Mendengar teriakan Rukia sanggup membuat pusing dikepalanya menghilang. Akhirnya wanita itu sudah tidak ketakutan lagi. Meskipun cara Ichigo sedikit keterlaluan tadi, setidaknya Rukia sudah bisa berteriak marah kepadanya.

Itu lebih enak dilihat daripada melihat Rukia yang ketakutan. Wanita itu terlihat rapuh, tak berdaya, dan lemah. Dan Ichigo tidak bisa tidak menolongnya.

Membiarkan Rukia diperkosa? Bisakah Ichigo membiarkannya.

Melihat Rukia disentuh laki-laki lain saja membuat Ichigo ingin mematahkan tangannya.

"Siapapun yang berani melukaimu akan langsung berhadapan denganku… tidak peduli dia presdir sekalipun…" tanpa sadar Ichigo bergumam.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Rukia tidak dengar.

Ichigo tersenyum singkat, menertawakan keanehannya sendiri. Sudah seminggu ini dia bertingkah aneh. Dia tidak ingin berubah jadi orang gila lebih lama lagi. Berkat wanita di hadapannya sekarang ini, Ichigo berubah menjadi orang lain.

Ada sesuatu dari Rukia yang bisa membuat Ichigo merindukan sesuatu.

Hal yang dia sadari telah lama hilang dari dalam dirinya.

Sebuah _keluarga_…

_Cih, sialan_! Kesal karena emosinya yang tidak biasa, Ichigo bangkit berdiri. Lebih baik dia pulang ke mansionnya cepat-cepat sebelum pria itu bertingkah lebih aneh lagi. Toh Rukia sudah aman kan sekarang, apartemennya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, Rukia tidak akan diserang lagi dari jarak ini. Jalanan disini lumayan ramai sehingga Rukia bisa aman pulang.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Pulang," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Tidak berbalik.

"Menginaplah di rumahku," kata-kata Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. "Lukamu harus segera diobati secepatnya," buru-buru wanita itu menjelaskan maksud kata-kata pertamanya. Rukia sendiri bingung kenapa dia berkata begitu.

Bingung dengan perhatian tiba-tiba wanita itu, Ichigo berbalik dan mengejeknya. "Heee, tumben sekali kau bersikap baik begini, pasti ada apa-apanya~" ledeknya. "Lagipula, kalau semua luka bisa diobati sendiri, tidak akan ada yang namanya rumah sakit."

Dahi Rukia mengerut. "Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu saat aku sakit kemarin. Kalau memang aku bisa sembuh hanya dari pelukanmu saja, tidak akan ada yang namanya rumah sakit."

"Jadi kau ingin memelukku seperti aku memelukmu, eh?" goda Ichigo.

Kontak wajah Rukia merah padam. Sialan! Pria itu selalu berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah!

"Siapa yang bilang ingin memelukmu, bodoh! Aku hanya ingin membalas jasa yang kau lakukan tadi kepadaku! Aku tidak mau ada utang apapun kepadamu! Aku tidak sudi berhutang dengan penjahat!" serunya penuh tekad.

Penjahat… satu kata yang selalu mengingatkan Ichigo akan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia hidup di dalam lingkungan yang jauh berbeda dengan Rukia.

Rukia mungkin pernah hidup dengan berbagai masalah ketika dia berjuang seorang diri membesarkan Akari, anak kakaknya. Tapi, hati wanita itu terlalu bersih, terlalu putih, terlalu polos. Berbeda dengan dirinya.

Hatinya terlalu pekat. Terlalu banyak dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kejadian yang menyakitkan. Terlalu banyak kebohongan dan dendam yang disuguhkan kepada hidupnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ichigo dan Rukia hidup dengan cara yang berbeda jauh.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" suara Rukia kembali membuat Ichigo kembali ke dalam realita. "Aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan istimewa ini dua kali!" jelasnya.

Tidak akan memberikan kesempatan dua kali, yah…?

Ichigo tersenyum. Baiklah, dia akan mengambil kesempatan itu.

"Kau harus merawatku sampai sembuh! Awas saja kalau tidak!" ancam Ichigo. Pria itu terkekeh saat berjalan menghampiri Rukia yang berbalik sambil menggerutu sebal.

Sepertinya Rukia akan menyesal dengan keputusan yang dia buat…

.

.

*KIN*ICCHY*

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah Rukia mengobati luka Ichigo, pria itu benar-benar memanfaatkan Rukia dengan menyuruh wanita itu melakukan macam-macam. Mulai dari mengobati luka, membalut luka itu dengan perban persediaannya, menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan makanan, bahkan sampai menyuruh Rukia untuk menyuapinya.

Rukia sudah bersusah-payah sabar menghadapi sifat manja yang entah darimana muncul dengan pemikiran dia sudah berutang budi kepada Ichigo. Tapi tetap saja, setiap perintah yang semakin tidak masuk akal itu semakin membuat kepalanya siap meledak.

Dan…

"AKU BUKAN BUDAKMU!" teriak Rukia frustasi. Dia sangat ingin mencekik pria sial itu.

Ichigo benar-benar memanfaatkannya habis-habisan.

"BERHENTI MEMINTA YANG ANEH-ANEH, SIALAN!"

Rukia semakin gregetan ketika melihat tingkah Ichigo berguling manja ketika Rukia mengeluarkan protesnya. Sial, kemana pria stress yang tadi melindunginya.

Rukia tidak sempat menjemput Akari, sepertinya bocah kecilnya itu lebih baik menginap di sana daripada harus melihat tingkah laku tidak normal Ichigo. Karena kesibukan dan kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, Rukia sampai lupa membersihkan apartemennya. Seharusnya dia mengganti seprai kasur hari ini. Tapi karena banyaknya pikiran dan mengalami mimpi buruk yang hampir menjemput ajalnya membuat Rukia berhenti berpikir.

Lebih baik dia istirahat dari semuanya. Setelah mengobati luka pria gila ini, Rukia akan tidur sepulas-pulasnya.

Ichigo menyalakan televisi di depannya. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup menggoda Rukia. Lebih baik dia mengalihkan perhatian dengan mendengarkan berita yang sedang tayang. Tidak ada hal yang menarik dari layar tv, Ichigo pun tidak fokus ketika Rukia menggerutu pelan saat merapikan piring-piring kotor yang berserakan.

Ichigo mengamati punggung Rukia. Ichigo sadar masih ada rasa ketakutan dari Rukia. Sepertinya wanita itu belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kejadian tadi.

"Hei," Ichigo memanggilnya. "Nanti aku tidur di mana?" tanyanya ke punggung Rukia.

"Yang pasti tidak di kamarku," jawab Rukia tak acuh.

"Heeeee~?" pria itu mulai merengek. "Kau tahu kan hari ini dingin sekali!" serunya.

Rukia masih sibuk membersihkan ruang tv yang belum sempat dia rapikan. "Nanti aku ambilkan selimut. Kau tidak usah bawel," katanya tegas.

"Tapi tidur di sofa tidak enak. Tidur di karpet keras," ujar Ichigo keras kepala.

Urat Rukia pun berbentuk segi empat. "INGAT UMURMU! DASAR TUA BANGKA BERKELAKUAN BOCAH!"

Ichigo hanya terkekeh-kekeh, masih merengek manja pada Rukia seakan-akan wanita itu adalah Ibunya. "Aku ingin tidur di kamar!"

"Tidak boleh!" tolak Rukia masih berkeras.

"Kalau begitu," Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya, mendekati Rukia yang masih belum berbalik menatapnya. "Kau harus tidur bersamaku di sini," dengan sigap Ichigo mengambil piring-piring yang masih berada di tangan Rukia, lalu menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Rasa hangat tubuh wanita itu membuainya. Rasanya lebih enak daripada memeluk guling paling empuk manapun yang terbuat. Hidungnya menangkap aroma shampoo yang Rukia pakai. Wangi apa ini? Citrus? Anggur? Persik?

"Shampoo apa yang kau pakai? Baunya wangi sekali," bisik Ichigo masih tidak menjauh.

Rukia membatu sejenak. Lagi-lagi sentuhan Ichigo membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Lengan pria itu merengkuhnya dengan begitu kuat namun tidak menyesaknya. Anehnya, Rukia tidak berusaha memberontak. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang aneh… dan makin aneh karena Rukia menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Ini rasa vanilla. Kebetulan aku membelinya saat sedang diskon."

Hidung Ichigo menggelitik ujung kepala Rukia. Sepertinya pria itu memang menyukai wangi rambutnya. Ada sedikit perasaan senang dalam diri Rukia karena dia membuat seorang pria jadi menyukainya.

Gawat, sepertinya otak Rukia bergeser karena terkena tamparan perampok-perampok tadi.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada suara yang menyambut. Hanya ada suara tv yang masih mengalun pelan, dengan bunyi gemercik air yang menyusup dari keran. Detik jarum jam bergeser dengan sangat pelan dan mereka berdua masih berada dalam posisi yang sama.

Lama-kelamaan kaki Rukia bisa kesemutan. Dia dipeluk Ichigo dalam keadaan kaki masih menekuk. Dan karena terlalu salah tingkah dan terlalu malu untuk menghancurkan suasana yang masih terasa hening, akhirnya Rukia bergumam lirih.

Semut-semut mulai merayap di sekitar kakinya, membuatnya mati rasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo melihat gerakan tidak nyaman Rukia.

"Kesemutan…" jawab Rukia tidak berdaya. Kakinya mulai terasa kaku, satu gerakan sedikit saja membuatnya berteriak lirih.

Bukannya kasihan, Ichigo malah menggodanya dengan menyentuh kaki Rukia tanpa merasa bersalah. "Kesemutan di mana? Di sini?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh pelan.

Rukia mengerang frustasi. "Hentikan!" dengan panik Rukia menghindarkan kakinya dari jari Ichigo, namun yang ada dia malah berteriak karena semut-semut di kakinya itu membuatnya kesakitan.

Karena kasihan melihat ketidak-berdayaan Rukia, Ichigo membaringkan wanita itu di atas karpet hitam di depan tv. Membiarkan kaki Rukia beristirahat. Setelah kesemutan itu hilang, pria itu tertawa karena Rukia bernafas lega begitu jelas.

Rukia mengerut heran karena Ichigo juga berbaring di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku harus tidur di sini?"

Tidak ingin salah tingkahnya terlihat oleh pria itu, Rukia berusaha untuk bangkit. Namun, tangan Ichigo mencegahnya untuk duduk. Lengan Ichigo menggapai tubuhnya dengan mudah dan membuat Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan. Wajahnya menghadap Ichigo ketika dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Pria itu menangkapnya dengan bibirnya. Dengan sukses mendarat di bibir Rukia.

Kaget karena gerakan itu, Rukia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, tubuhnya sudah terperangkap erat di atas tubuh Ichigo. Pria itu menciumnya singkat, menggoda Rukia dan menunggu reaksi wanita itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Ichigo. Berhenti menggodaku!" pinta Rukia dengan susah payah. Dia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan gugupnya.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan, menikmati tindihan Rukia. Wangi wanita itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Sentuhan tubuh Rukia menghimpit dirinya, membuatnya bergairah. Kalau saja Ichigo tidak menjaga sikapnya, mungkin saat ini dia akan meniduri Rukia sekarang juga, tak peduli apakah wanita itu menyukainya atau tidak. Wah, kalau memang begitu, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan perampok tadi.

Diamatinya pelan wajah Rukia dari dekat. Ichigo baru menyadari begitu besarnya mata Rukia. Kristal berwarna biru gelap itu menyihirnya, membuat matanya tak bisa menoleh ke arah yang lain. Dia menyukai cahaya yang berpendar dalam mata itu. Cahaya yang cantik, begitu jernih, tak tersentuh.

Ichigo tahu, dari sikap Rukia dan gerak-gerik wanita itu, Rukia sama sekali belum pernah dicium oleh siapa pun.

Dan itu membuatnya senang.

Belum ada yang mencium Rukia.

Hanya Ichigo yang mencium Rukia. Hanya _dirinya_…

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya menggesek bibir Rukia. Meneguk setiap rasa bibir wanita itu. Menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan yang menggoda, menyiratkan makna yang sanggup membuat Rukia diam tak bergerak.

Untungnya, Rukia tidak menolak ciumannya. Hal yang aneh mengingat wanita itu selalu mencak-mencak ketika bersamanya. Tapi saat ini, Rukia tidak menolak—meski tidak merespon—ciuman Ichigo. Dan itu membuat Ichigo semakin ingin menyerangnya.

Pria itu berguling dan membalikkan kedudukan posisi mereka. Kini Rukia berada di bawah penjara tubuhnya. Mata indah itu menatapnya tak percaya. Wajahnya memerah memancarkan gairah yang tak dia mengerti. Bibirnya merekah seakan menarik Ichigo untuk terus menciumnya.

Ichigo melakukannya. Kali ini dia mendesak Rukia untuk merasakannya. Ichigo memaksa Rukia untuk membuka mulut dengan lidahnya. Mencari-cari di setiap sudut wanita itu, memaksa wanita itu tanpa diberikan kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Rukia tidak bisa tidak mengeluarkan sebuah suara berupa erangan pelan. Dadanya seakan mau meledak ketika lidah-lidah Ichigo memaksanya untuk menghisap pria itu.

Ada sebuah rasa tak dikenal yang mulai merayap di dalam diri Rukia. Ada sebuah kebutuhan yang masih tidak dia mengerti Rukia rasakan ketika Ichigo mencumbunya.

Anehnya, dia membiarkan pria itu menyerangnya dengan cumbuan.

Dan salju pun turun dari balik pekatnya malam…

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

Kin's Note = Maaf gak bisa update, tapi kalo waktunya udah pas saya pasti update fic yg udah dalam waiting lish, hehehe... jaa nee~

Icchy's note = Selamat malam semuanya :D Berhubung Kin lagi sakit, jadi akhirnya saya yang menggantikan Kin untuk update Fic ini... Maaf banget karena udah lama sekali ga diupdate. Gara2 itu saya sempet lupa sama jalan ceritanya *pikun*

Ohh yah, untuk adegan kiss terakhir itu, asli deh, Icchy sama Kin agak beda pendapat gitu. Kalo menurut Kin rasanya ada yg kurang. Kalo menurutku jg sebenarnya memang ada yg krng, tapi aku ga tahu dimananya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Hehehe... ^^

Sesi balas reviewnya, Icchy yg balas. Cek it out~ :D

uzumaki kuchiki: makasih reviewnya :D Hehe jawabannya akan segera terjawab nanti di chapter selanjutnya. Direview lg yah :D

SaSakuToCherry : makasih reviewnya :D ini sudah dilanjut, direview lg ya :D

Toyama Ichiru : makasih reviewnya :D syukurlah humornya ga garing jadinya, hehe. Direview lg yah :D

Seo Shin Young : makasih reviewnya :D Mungkin tanda2nya udah bisa dilihat di chap ini... Hehe, tunggu aja kelanjutannya gimana nantinya... Direview lg yah :D

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih reviewnya :D hehe,maaf ya kalo updatenya lama ^^a Si Ichigo memang gengsinya kegedean kyknya neh *plak!* Direview lg yah :D

Chappy : makasih reviewnya :D ini sudah dilanjut, direview lg ya :D

ika chan : makasih reviewnya :D syukurlah kalau km suka ceritanya, semoga tdk bosan nunggunya yah ^^ Direview lg yah :D

Keiko Eni Naomi : makasih reviewnya :D wah, buat itu jawabannya nanti keluar kok seiring berjalannya cerita ^^ direview lg yah :D

Shouju ji dae : makasih reviewnya :D ada kok cara nyembuhin demam orng dengan cara pelukan gitu, jdi yang meluk itu ceritanya nyerap panas si penderita demam. Tapi memang itu kyknya cm akal2annya Ichigo aja buat bisa meluk Rukia *digampar Ichigo* Haha, direview lg yah :D

g : makasih reviewnya :D Ditunggu yah lemonnya :) review lg yah :D

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih reviewnya Eva :D Kata Ichigo, "Ga enak dong kalo ga pake baju, ga bisa nempel ama Rukia." (Authornya dibuang ke laut) xD Haha, Ga bisa update kilat sih, tapi ini sudah diupdate J Direview lg yah :D

Nyia : Makasih reviewnya :D Hehee, walaupun (sangat) lama sudah diupdate nih, Direview lg yah :D

Kaneko Aki : makasih reviewnya :D Aku jg mau dipeluk Ichigo~ *ngarep* ini sudah diupdate, direview lg yah :D

Voidy : Makasih reviewnya Rui (aku selalu manggil km Rui, tapi bener ga sih?) :D Untuk adegan pelukan di kasur itu sebenarnya dapet ilham dari beberapa komik shoujo sih... Hahaha, memang agak klise, tapii tetep bikin mupeng pas baca *plak!* haha, dan mungkin jg ga sempet kepikiran sama klinik ato RS karena khawatir sama keadaan Rukia kali. Bentar deh, nanti aku coba tanya ke Ichigo-nya langsung J Direview lg yah :D

MR. KRabs : makasih reviewnya :D Untuk pertanyaan2 kamu pasti terjawab kok dengan berjalannya cerita ini, hehe... Ini sudah diupdate. Direview lg yah :D

nailil teefa: makasih reviewnya dear :D Hehehe, gomen, memang lama updatenya ^^a Sempet ngestuck sama cerita ini gara2 lupa sama alur ceritanya *author pikun* Huaaaa...aku jg pengen bgt ngeliat jadi anime *obsesi terpendam* Untuk scene itu jg sebenarnya aku dapet ide dari beberapa komik shoujo yg aku baca, mungkin komik yg kita baca komik yg samakah? xD Untuk rahasia Hisana ma Ashido ditunggu aja yah~ Direview lg yah~ :D

Hime No Rika : Makasih reviewnya Rika :D Eh? Coba km tanya Kin lg deh, mungkin dia ga tahu sama penname barumu ^^a Direview lg yah :D

Guest : Makasih reviewnya :D Ahhh, nanti aku coba tanya Kin deh kapan dia update fic2nya ^^ Ini sudah diupdate, direview lg yah :D

Aisanoyuri : Makasih reviewnya n salam kenal jg yah :D semoga betah baca fic ini sampai selesai yah, hehe... Direview lg yah :D

hendrik widyawanti : Makasih reviewnya :D Kyknya Byakuya ga kebagian peran disini... Tapi tunggu ide dari Kin jg sepertinya, hehe. Direview lg yah :D

aaaaaaa : makasih reviewnya :D ini sudah dilanjut, direview lg ya :D

shiro ardiwinata : Makasih reviewnya :D Sudah dilanjut kok, meskipun lama. Semoga km ga bosan yah J Direview lg yah :D

Guest, ms chappy , white moon uchiha : makasih reviewnya :D ini sudah dilanjut, direview lg ya :D

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yg membaca dan mereview fic ini.. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan membantu Icchy dan Kin untuk terus berkarya lebih baik lagi. (P.S = Doakan Kin cepat sembuh yah :D)

Ada yang mau lanjut? Boleh review?

Jaa nee!


End file.
